The Vampire night, Life under the blood moon
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Roxas, a young vampire who has spent the last 100 years self hating and questioning his existence, feeling isolated from the world, he hates all humans and other vampires. That is until he meets Sora a young 16 year old boy who falls for him as the lonely vampire opens his heart, but difficult trials ahead may threatens this new love. Rated M for yaoi, sex and violence Roxas x Sora
1. Chapter 1

**The Vampire night, Life under the blood moon  
**

**Author's note:**

_Hey everyone a quick message before you start reading this story, I decided to make this story after 3 very good vampire stories featuring the pairing of Sora x Roxas. I decided to do this as I've been having writer's block with my other stories, hopefully this will encourage me to pick up the speed with my other fanfics. _

_The stories by __**ProfessorofFiction, twilightribbon **__and__** Hakumei-chan**__ really inspired to make this as I simply loved their stories, Sora x Roxas is one of my favourite pairings so I hope you enjoy it! This is M rated SoraXRoxas yaoi fanfic, including violent, mature and sexual scenes._

**Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to the characters of Kingdom Hearts, ownership of these characters and settings belong to Square Enix, Walt Disney and the creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

**Prologue: **This is tale of a young male, untouched by time, a beast in human form that drink the blood of **humans** to survive. Roxas has lived a lonely life filled with self hate and violence, until he meets a boy called Sora who falls in love with the vampire.

Soon the vampire begins to develop feelings from the heart for the boy as they pulled into a dangerous adventure against fearsome foes, aided by their unique friends, but will this end in tragedy. A tale of drama, lust, blood, a forbidden love and violence.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The ones who walk the bloody path of night, and the child left behind **

**Year, 1205**

**Location: unknown**

The setting was barren wasteland, the ground was a dried and cracked, the sky was that a blazing orange and red as the sun was halfway through setting. There were swords, spears and shields all damaged and broken as they littered this wasteland, this place was a battlefield.

Some kind of battle had occurred here, a long time ago, the sun shined over this old battleground, the atmosphere was silent one, and there was no sign of life. However in the distance two figures walked along the ancient battleground, one was a tall man wearing a black cloak, he had short blonde hair and red eyes.

The second was a woman beside him, her clothing was concealing by the cream cloak she wore, and she had long flowing vanilla hair and ocean blue eyes. The pair stood hand in hand as the woman was holding a single white rose as they stood in front of an old piece of knight's armour, rusted and damaged.

"**It's strange... It's hard to believe that all weapons... The armours... They've rusted but they still haven't turned to dust yet" **the man said as they stared at the old armour

"**This land is cursed after all my dear... After all our people are immortal, it's no surprise that our weapons and armour still remain after 1000 years" **the woman said in response to his question

"**The humans... Everything that remained on them from this battle have already turned to dust" **the man stated examining the battlefield as he then returned his view the armour remains and then kneeled down

"**I wish that this battle hadn't occurred, and the lives that were lost, blood that was spilled..." **he added as he now examined the rose he held in his hand

"**But the outcome resulted in a change for both species... For humans..." **the blonde man paused as the

woman knelt down beside him

"**And for vampires... That battle resulting in what's happening, and soon they will come a time where all beings can live together" **she said looking at him with sincere eyes as he smiled faintly

"**It is purebloods like us Sakura, it is our responsibility to guide the vampires of today and tomorrow" **he stated revealing her name as Sakura and them to be vampires

"**Yes... Haraka... We must help shape this world into a better one... One free of senseless blood loss" **Sakura stated revealing her partner as 'Haraka' as he placed his rose onto of the armour as did she

"**But it because we are vampires, that until the world are ready for beings like us... We must stay in the shadows" **Haraka said as he and Sakura watched the sunset, moonlight would soon approach

Moments later the pair had vanished into thin air, as the sun's final moments had passed and the pale moon had risen over a now night sky. The howling of wolf could be heard in the distance, as the setting had now changed from a wasteland to huge forest and a large nearby village and castle in the distance. The villagers were peasants who tended to their crops, families, cattle and homes, they were simple folk.

Their village was surrounded by a large wall of wood, the main gate was guarded by two villagers each holding pitchforks each had a flame torch beside them. They seemed to be awaiting for something to happen, unknown to the guards Haraka and Sakura had arrived they then put up their hoods of their cloaks and the two vampires eyes glowed a bright red as the pair walked up to the guards.

"**So how goes your wife's crops Aeleus?" **of the guards asked his fellow guard revealing to named 'Aeleus'

"**She grows strong and healthy crops Dilan... Will be a bountiful harvest for our village" **Aeleus said revealing his companion to be named Dilan

"**Yes, for the entire dawn kingdom, this will be a very good harvest" **Dilan stated when suddenly Haraka and Sakura had become transparent blending into their surroundings as they zoomed past the guards

The two unseen vampires zoomed across the village not being seen by any of the villagers, to them it just a breeze of wind was passing them. They were heading towards the castle, it was a fair distance from the village and that was good, this castle was home to the vampires of this region, their true selves were hidden from the villagers. For if they learned the truth they would try and kill the vampires.

* * *

_**Vampires, the beings of legend, said to be undead who walk the path of night, beasts in human form who drink the blood of humans to survive. Beings that turn to ash when sun shines on them, all just folklore... A true vampire was a being of night yes, but they weren't undead, vampires were born an immortal race, they did drink blood but not to survive but for sheer pleasure and to gain strength and power. **_

_**They don't burn in the sunlight, they are not weakened by garlic or silver... But when they are killed vampires do turn to dust. The humans say you must never get close to vampire... If you do...**_

* * *

This was the twilight castle of the dawn kingdom, it was ruled by Haraka and Sakura as they were the masters of this castle. They believed in a pacifist view of vampires and humans together in a society and gave refuge to vampires who were lost or supported their cause. Haraka and Sakura were husband and wife, they had always been together, they were both quite old, and there were the children when the vampires first emerged.

The society of vampires exist in secret to humans, they acted in the shadow seeking to keep their existence as well as the existence of other beings of the night a secret from the mortals. They were gatekeepers, the few humans who knew or discovered the existence of vampire became hunters, finding ways to use magic and weapons to combat the beast in human forms, wars and battles were raged for control in the early days.

Most vampires wanted peace, but there were those who seek to control and dominant humanity, vampires who no longer wanted to hide in the shadows but take over. The hunters took on those vampires to safeguard the human race from being wiped out, but all the battles, all the destruction amounted to nothing but pain, hatred and rage. But Haraka and Sakura dreamed of one day ending all of that...

"**Lord Haraka... Lady Sakura... Welcome back to the castle my lord and lady" **a knight wearing black armour said as he stood in front of the castle gate as he could see the transparent pair, he was a vampire

"**Good evening lieutenant... Thank you watching guard over the castle as always" **Haraka said thanking the lieutenant guard while Sakura gently bowed her head in thanks while Lieutenant bowed and allowed to pass

With that the large metal gates opened and the two entered the castle, as the gate closed behind him they were now in a large hallway, the walls were grey and white, and at the end was a pair of large white doors. Once they reached the door they opened it into a large lobby area with a second floor leading to rooms, in the lobby were castle servants, residents and young children, all were vampires.

"**Good evening everyone... I see you're all up and about" **Haraka said with a pleasant smile as the residents noticed that Haraka and Sakura had arrived

"**Welcome back Lord Haraka, Lady Sakura" **all the servants spoke as they were now in a row opposite each side of the Haraka and Sakura, while few people and children in the lobby were in a line at the end as they all bowed to them

"**Our Lord and Lady... Good evening and welcome home our pureblood rulers" **they said in union while Haraka and Sakura had plain expression of their faces

* * *

_**Purebloods... Also known as the true vampires, among the vampire race purebloods were known as vampires of purest... The vampires whose blood is pure without any human DNA, Purebloods are the most powerful and oldest of all vampires. They possess unique powers exclusive only to them...**_

_**Humans who are bitten by normal vampires will simply die from the loss of blood, however any human who is bitten by a pureblood vampire and survives... becomes a vampire! Haraka and Sakura were in fact pureblood vampires, the vampires that lived with them were not...**_

_**Over time Purebloods mated with humans resulting in creation of weaker vampires known as Noble vampires. The vampires under them who turned from human to vampires were once as formers, these vampires unless given blood by their pureblood masters would lose their insanity and become monsters...**_

_**The vampire world was made mainly up of a hand few of pureblood families, generally nobles and then formers who were servants and the ones who lost their minds who would become mindless slaves. But Purebloods were worshipped and feared by other vampires who weren't, they blood and powers were valuable and precious in their world...**_

* * *

**Year**_**, 1910**_

_**Location: Somewhere in Japan**_

It was a dark and stormy night over a large forest as a blizzard had covered the general area, snow fell over everything as the harsh winds blew them in every direction. The area was covered by snow and ice, and within the storm groups of people were running they all snarling like animals and cackling like madmen, they were all heading in the same direction.

On the other side of the forest in which these unknown people were heading to was mansion, all the lights were on as two men stood in front the mansion gates each in a fighting stance as if they were waiting for something. Inside the regal house there were guards in each area all wearing a black uniform holding a weapon. They were all going in different directions as they were expecting an attack of some kind.

In the centre of the mansion a familiar woman with long hair was sitting in a chair as she was cradling a baby in her arms. The infant was wrapped in a light blue blanket as she hummed a gentle lullaby to the baby, it was Sakura, and her appearance had not changed in the last 700 years, as she was a vampire. The baby she was holding was her own, this child was hers and Haraka's, and he was born only a few weeks ago.

Only his face was seen, his golden blonde hair was slightly sticking out of the blanket, his light blue eyes were half opened and he was wearing a strange silver pedant. This was her child, after carefully years of consideration after more conflicts and changes occurred for the vampires Sakura and Haraka decided to have a child, and his name... His name was...

"**Sakura... There you are, I thought I'd find you here... It's quieter here isn't it?" **Haraka said as he had now entered the room to find his wife and son

"**Haraka... Is everything alright, how far until they arrive?" **Sakura asked her husband as she was now standing up as Haraka smiled walking over to her

"**That's not important right now... How is our Roxas tonight?" **Haraka asked revealing their son's name as Roxas as he gently stroked the baby's forehead

"**He's doing fine tonight, he just sleeping, that's alright... I want him to stay asleep..." **she said with sincere tone

"**Sakura..." **Haraka simply said as Sakura sighed and then held her baby close to her

"**I know... I just wish... That we could spent a little more time with him..." **she said in a sadden tone as Haraka also had a sad expression on his face, just then the door opened as a teenage boy stood there

"**Ah there you are..." **Haraka said to boy who entered the room, he had short spiked red hair pointing upwards, with turquoise colour eyes, he wore an orange sleeveless jacket and cream baggy trouser

"**Master Haraka... Lady Sakura..." **he simply said as Sakura gave him a faint smile

"**Lea... Thank you for coming here" **she said as the boy gave her a faint smile and then focused his view on the infant

"**The time has come... He will be here soon and Sakura and I must battle him to end this once and for all" **Haraka said referring to an unknown man as Sakura's expression changed to a serious one

"**I don't want Roxas to be anyway near this... I want him to be free for this... From the fate of being a pureblood vampire" **Sakura said as she appeared to get all teary

"**Will we use our powers to change our son's fate... Once we do this his pureblood powers will be sealed away... He will appear no different to that of a former vampire" **Haraka stated as the boy named as Lea

"**You must never tell him about his pureblood lineage Lea... You must be his protector" **Haraka said as Lea nodded in response

"**Once I use this spell all of his pureblood abilities and traits will locked until a certain requirement is met" **Sakura stated as Lea listened to every word they spoke

Suddenly all three of them tensed, their eyes immediately changed to glowing red ones, it was their vampire senses. They could sense occurring, while throughout the mansion the vampire guards were moving towards to the main gate as something was attacking the mansion. Lea, Haraka and Sakura looked in the same direction all with serious expressions.

"**It's time... Sakura we must go and face him..." **Haraka said as Sakura nodded slightly and then turned her attention to her child who remained a asleep in her arms, she smiled faintly and then placed her hand over his head

"**My dear Roxas... Once I use this spell I'm afraid that your father and I can no longer be with you... This will keep you safe, until the day you are fully awakened, it will be hard but Lea will help you... I hope you learn what we did for you that you don't hate us for making this decision for you... But" **Sakura paused as she had been speaking her palm had been glowing a pink aura that covered Roxas forehead forming a tattoo

"**But... I'm so happy that I can do this for you... Now sleep my precious child of the twilight... For the next time your eyes open you will no longer remember my voice" **she said as the woman shed a single tear as the seal was complete as a pink light enveloped the room

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Hi everyone well I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, it's a pretty long one I know but I wanted to explain as much as I could in the first chapter. Next time we follow Roxas's live as a vampire in world that doesn't understand his kind, we meet the friends he's made and see the pain's he endured so far. Please leave your reviews and I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Bye for now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The struggles of being a vampire, the torment and suffering... Enter Axel **

**Year, 1925**

**Location: Somewhere in America**

The setting was once again a dense large forest in the mountains, a series of far off towns in the southern direction. In the direction away from the towns faint glimmers of light could be seen from the sky, the source of lights was a mob of men holding torches of fire, shotguns and pitchforks, two were leading dogs as they were chasing something.

About 20 feet ahead of them was an unseen person sprinting down the path, he was panting and breathing heavy as he ran through the forest trying to escape the angry mob. Suddenly he lost his footing a fell to the ground, and then the lights of the flames from the torches reached him revealing to be a young youth with spiky golden hair and blue eyes.

He had a frightened yet angered expression on his face as he quickly got to his feet and continued to run from the men. He was wearing a black shirt that had the sleeves ripped off, baggy brown shorts all ripped at the bottom, and a cloak around his shoulders, he was barefoot as he ran down the woody path of leaves, twigs, grass, mud and stone.

"**Catch the beast! Don't let it get away!" **one voice shouted as the dogs barking and growling could be heard along with other men shouting and running

"**Find the demon! It must be killed in the name of God!" **another voice shouted as the blonde boy suddenly ducked as a gunshot was heard as a tree he had just run past had a hole in it

"**Beast that dares take the human form!" **a third shouted as the teen ran faster trying desperately to get away from those men as more shots were fired in his direction

"**Bloody demon, it must be killed, catch it! Catch the vampire!" **another voice shouted revealing as the boy suddenly turned his head in their direction with eyes now glowing a deep red as he snarled at them

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

_**My name is Roxas... I'm fifteen years old... I can't remember where I came from...**_

_**I have no parents, no idea who... Or what I am... All I know is that I'm not like normal people...**_

_**I'm not even normal... Those people... The ones chasing me... There humans... But I'm not...**_

_**I may look human but I'm not... I'm a beast... A creature in human form who drinks... B... Blood**_

_**I am... A vampire!**_

_**I can't remember a time when I haven't been running away... When my secret came out or was exposed... I had to run away... Get far away as possible as I could before they could catch me...**_

_**I was so scared... I was always running in the dark... In the cold... Always scared... But most of all...**_

_**I was always angry... I hated those people... I hated being called a monster... **_

"**You can't escape us bloodsucker! Die!" **I heard a voice shout from behind me, it was only early this morning that those same voices offered me a warm place to sleep for the night

"**In the name of god demon spawn, will condemn you back to hell!" **another hurtful comment as I ran and ran as fast as I could, then suddenly I felt something, a presence, I then looked up to see...

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Roxas's eyes were locked in the direction on the sky above him as the image a figure wearing a long black coat was flying in the air just above Roxas. His eyes were glowing red like Roxas as he then clicked his fingers as the blonde's eyes widen as he started to pick up speed as a sudden line of fire went right across the ground between Roxas and the mob and then shot up into creating a wall of fire.

The group of men stopped just feet away from the wall, there facial expressions were those of shock and anger, as they this strange phenomenon in front as the wall of flames stood tall. Roxas was now safe as he continued to run he was a good distance between them, as he finally stopped, he held his knees breathing heavily as sweat ran down his face. Just then the hooded figure in the sky had descended in front of him.

"**Looks like you needed my help... You did good Roxas... You were able to outrun them" **a male's voice was heard from the unseen figure as Roxas looked up to him

"**I... I didn't need... Your help... I was... I was fine on my own" **Roxas said in an out of breath manner as he was standing straight in front of the man who then slowly pulled back his hood revealing tall red spiky hair

"**A thank you wouldn't go amiss Roxas... I did just save from those psychos, some gratitude would be nice" **the man said as his face was revealed he had fair skin, emerald eyes and teardrop shaped markings under his eyes

"**Let's just go... Your flame barrier won't last long, we need to go" **Roxas as he walked right pass the man who looked at him and then grinned

"**Hey I thought you had the flying under control... I was wondering why you didn't simply fly away from them" **the young man jokingly said as Roxas glared at him

"**You know I can't fly Axel... My powers... Their nowhere as strong as yours" **Roxas simply said revealing this man as 'Axel' as he then went up to Roxas and put his arm around him

"**Ah don't be like that Roxas... Your still young, your powers will get stronger" **Axel with a smile as Roxas had a annoyed expression on his face, then Axel with Roxas still in his hold rose up from the ground

"**Huh? What the...? Hey! Put me down Axel! I don't need you to help me!" **Roxas protested but Axel refused to listen as he slowly flew over the forest far away from the mob as his wall of fire suddenly vanished

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

_**This was Axel... Since the beginning, or for long as I can remember Axel had always been there...**_

_**He told me what I was... Who I was... He guided me on how to survive as a vampire... **_

_**He taught me how to fight... How to use what little powers I had inside me... **_

_**In a way Axel was the start of my life... He was a vampire like me... **_

_**But there was many differences between us... Axel was more powerful than me... The powers he wielded...**_

_**Axel was my mentor... He told what it was like to be a being of the night... A vampire... Although he acts like a clown and treats me like a kid most of times, he was practically my brother...**_

_**I don't know where I'd be if not for Axel... Even now he saved me from that mob...**_

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"**Thank you... Axel..." **Roxas simply said not giving his friend eye contact as Axel smirked before a grin appeared on his face as the boy he was carrying looked a little annoyed

"**Ah now was that so hard Roxas?" **Axel said while Roxas simply scoffed feeling a little embarrassed and annoyed at Axel as they now flying over the outskirts of the forest

"**So... What gave you away...?" **Axel simply said as Roxas looked a little ashamed as he realised what Axel statement meant as he clenched a fist in silent rage

"**I... I could... I couldn't control it... I was resting when it filled the air..." **the young spiky blonde said as Axel examined the expression of Roxas's face and body

"**Blood right...? The smell of blood filled the air, and instead of trying to quench it you decided to resist it..." **the spiky red head assumed as Roxas glared at him

"**But by that time your thirst overpowered you... You tried to bite someone and you got caught" **Axel said in a slightly harsh tone as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his side

"**Argh! What the hell?" **Axel said as Roxas had released himself from Axel's hold as he was falling to the ground below, the blonde's eyes were once again glowing red as he landed like a cat on the solid ground

"**Damn it Roxas are you insane! What if you had been killed" **Axel said now holding his side in slight pain as he notice Roxas walking off away from him as he quickly zoomed down as he was now a few feet off the ground floating behind Roxas

"**Look I'm sorry alright... I didn't mean to say it like that Roxas... You know it's normal for that to happen" **Axel said now hovering beside Roxas who remained silent glaring straight ignoring Axel

"**Roxas? Roxas! Look, okay, okay listen to me" **Axel said as he was now solidly on the ground in front of Roxas who had stopped looking in another direction not wanting to look at his friend

"**Roxas I'm sorry... I shouldn't have said it like that, I know this is hard for you..." **Axel was cut off as Roxas glared at him the expression on his face 'Are you serious?!'

"**No you don't... You don't know what this is like...? You should only be so lucky, I wasn't born a vampire like you Axel" **Roxas stated as Axel remained silent

"**You barely need to drink blood, for you it's a monthly thing... But for me! I need blood almost every week" **Roxas shouted with anger in his tone

"**You drink blood because you enjoy it... I have to do it to SURVIVE!" **Roxas shouted as Axel was a little held back, as he saw the pain and hate in Roxas's eyes

"**I hate this! I hate being this... This thing! It's disgusting... I have to hurt people to save myself!" **Roxas said as he eyes were now slightly watery as Axel had a saddened look on his face

"**It's not fair! I hate being this monster! I want this to go away I wanna remember who I was, where I come from! I need to..." **Roxas who now tears running down his face was cut off as Axel suddenly pulled into a hug

"**Stop..." **he simply said as Roxas remained frozen in place, his anger and rage was being subsided and decreasing, the glare in his eyes was gone and he looked more like a frightened child

For last few years since he was about 9, Roxas's thirst for blood had been growing, after like he said he wasn't born a vampire like Axel... Unlike his friend Roxas was once a human, but sometime in his childhood long forgotten he had been turned into a vampire. Everything up till he was about 8 or 9 was a blur, he had no previous memories before that, when he was about 13 Axel had explained the difference between them.

Being different kinds of vampires, Axel was a born a 'noble' vampire, vampires like him rarely needed to drink blood for sustenance, it more for pleasure and to a degree an instinct to drink blood. Roxas on the other hand needed blood to survive, it was all instinct when it came to drinking blood for him, even though he was learning to control his thirst, he had to realise that will alone wasn't enough, he had to be patience.

Axel stated being a teenage vampire was one of the dangerous periods of a vampire's live for them and those around them. Their bloodlust was had its highest until they learned to control, sort of like puberty, Axel told Roxas what he was currently going through happened to him in teenage years even though Roxas was once human, the same rule applied to vampires whether they were born ones or turned.

But despite this, what really made Roxas feel pain was the fact that his nature would result in others suffering, he had to devour the blood of innocent people in order to survive. Blood was disgusting to him, he hated the smell, the taste and the colour of the substance that made him strong, it made him feel repulsed. But his vampire side desired blood for all these reasons, he was in a struggle between his mind and body.

"**Don't worry Roxas... It'll be okay, I'll be here for a while now, I'll help master this thirst so that you won't need blood for short periods of time" **Axel said as he had slightly knelt down as Roxas looked at him deeply

"**Besides there's someone I want you to meet... This person can hear you master your craving so you'll be just like me... You'll be in full control of your bloodlust" **he said reassuring him as Roxas had a confused look on his face

"**What... Who?" **Roxas asked as Axel simply smiled as he stood up straight, and then extended his hand in the direction ahead of him suddenly about 10 feet away from them as a portal flowing with dark energy appeared

"**Come on... Let's go Roxas, I don't wanna keep them waiting" **Axel said while Roxas just looked confused as the tall man walked through the dark portal as Roxas glanced for a bit and then ran after his friend as the dark gate vanished after he entered it

* * *

**(Moments later in an unknown place)**

The dark portal had now inside a white castle that seemed to be floating in mid air around a mountain region, the castle was sealed in a force field making it invisible. Inside the portal had manifested in a large lobby like room that was completely grey, Axel simply walk out of the darkness and examined the room while Roxas had ran up him. The portal closed behind him, he then awe and ooh at the sight he was in as he looked around while Axel smirked.

"**Axel... What is this place? Where are we?" **Roxas asked his friend who simply smiled, just then coming down from a staircase on the other side a tall person wearing the same black coat as Axel whose hood was up

"**Hey there... You said if there was anything I needed I should come to you" **Axel said talking to the hooded man as he walked over to Axel and Roxas, the blonde slightly went behind Axel

"**You usually stay with us for a good few months and then leave for about 2... I wasn't expecting you to come back an hour later" **a male voice coming from the hooded person spoke

"**I need your help old friend..." **Axel stated as the hooded was now in front of him, his view turned in Roxas's direction who stepped back a bit

"**Why have you bought a former hear to our base Axel...?" **the man asked him as Axel smirked and then put his hand on Roxas's shoulder

"**This is Roxas Saïx..." **Axel stated revealing this man to be named Saïx as he introduced him to Roxas

"**Roxas huh...?" **Saïx simply said as he took off his hood revealing a man with long frayed blue hair with spikes at the top he had yellow eyes and a huge X shaped scar in the middle of his face

"**Roxas... This is Saïx, he's a friend of mine... He's gonna help you control your hunger" **Axel said introducing his friend to this man who stood in front of him, Roxas could sense this feeling from Saïx, the same feeling he felt from Axel, a feeling he sensed in his own body

"**You're a... You're a vampire aren't you?" **Roxas simply asked as the man examined Roxas and then smirked slightly as Roxas looked a little uneasy

"**Clever... You can sense that I'm a vampire... Your sensory abilities are above the average of other former vampires" **Saïx stated as Roxas slightly glared at him while Axel grinned

"**You should've consulted me before bringing him here Axel... I'll have to consult the others" **Saïx stated as he then slowly turned his back to them

"**Follow me... Will get him accommodated while you come with me" **he said to Axel as he and Roxas followed the man in the direction he had come from

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

**I hoped you all liked the second chapter, I didn't think I'd have it done so soon to be honest, I was expecting to be done with it next week not 2 days! Any I've got 2 weeks off so I'll be working on some more chapters for this and my other stories. Next time we skip another few years in Roxas's life, where he meets a mysterious young girl who is neither a vampire nor human as he learns about other beings of the night. Please leave your reviews and I'll update tomorrow or Sunday hopefully at the rate I'm going XD**

**Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The cruelty of the world around me, the organization... Enter Naminé and Xion**

**Year, 1926**

**Location: Spain **

It was dark night over a large mountain region, the forest was silent, and the mountains stood tall, the sky was cloudy, filled with stars, and a full moon. At the base of the mountain was a large village, the homes were traditional villas, fields of flowers in all directions of the village.

Just on the outskirts of the village a familiar dark portal had opened as two figures wearing long black hooded cloaks. One figure was half the size of the other, they looked around surveying the area, as they then walked in the direction of the village as the portal closed behind them.

"**So this is the place right...?" **a male voice coming from shorter cloaked figure asked his companion who looked at him before returning his view the road ahead

"**Yes... We've received information about strange activity occurring in this village... The target is somewhere in this village" **the taller person said speaking in a plain male voice

"**Roxas... This will be your first assignment as a member of our organization" **the taller man said revealing the shorter hooded person to be Roxas as he took off his hood revealing his familiar face

"**I know that Saïx... I'm not gonna screw up" **Roxas said looking at the man revealed to be Saïx as he took his hood revealing the same man he met with Axel a year ago

"**Your training took a year as we told you... You survived and now your bloodlust is under control" **the blue haired vampire stated as they continued to walk to the village

"**But remember... To be a true seeker, you must control your powers" **Saïx stated as Roxas nodded, and then the two put their hoods back up as continued onto the village

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

_**To be a true seeker... **_

_**Those words... For the last year I had been training under the organization... **_

_**Who are the organization you ask... Before I arrived they were 12 vampires... Noble class...**_

_**That included Axel... The vampire race was mainly noble class... The organization was a special case...**_

_**Their roles were to protect the secret of the existence of other creatures from the humans...**_

_**Yeah... I had learned that beside vampires there were other beings like us... **_

_**But they were all almost extinct...But we still had to protect them... **_

_**Our government... The vampire one, wasn't really interested in the safety of other beings...**_

_**So it fell to the organization... What made Saïx and the others different is that there was an incident...**_

_**All 12 of the organization members before me, were hybrids... **_

_**Vampires with powers of a race of demons who are hunted by vampires, and the hunters...**_

_**Demons known as the **_**Yūgure**_**... White creatures whose powers depended on the environment...**_

_**Apart from me, all of them were hybrids with the powers of both noble vampires and Yūgure...**_

_**They were still highly respected in the vampire society but they were still outcasted... **_

_**So they understood how I felt...Being a vampire who was born a human... **_

_**A vampire like me was second class... Trash... A mistake... We weren't ever meant to exist...**_

"**Alright were here... Roxas are you aware of the target we've been sent to rescue..." **Saïx asked me I thought about it for a moment as I remembered what our mission was here

"**Yeah, I think so... You said our target is one of the last remaining witches..." **I answered, we had been sent by our superior to rescue a girl believed to a real witch

"**The correct term for this person is '****Sorceress' a female human who has mastered magic and other supernatural ability" **Saïx told me describing this girl we were looking for

"**And like us vampires... They are near immortal... They can live for nearly thousands of years... They can choose how they appear..." **He stated, so this girl was kinda like us, she can live forever

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Roxas and Saïx had infiltrated the village, it was quiet as most of the villagers were in their homes, their superior the leader of the organization had sent them as they had received a distress call from the 'witch' her identity had been discovered and some of the villagers had captured her, and the people were very religious.

Seeing this girl as an abomination or act of the devil, they planned to execute her in traditional methods of how those were accused of using witchcraft would be executed. The young girl was going to be burned at the stake, the organization chose to rescue because they believed her to be the last of true sorceress.

But it was mainly because they refused to ignore the call for help so Saïx and Roxas were chosen to perform this mission. It was Roxas first mission as a vampire after controlling his bloodlust and as the organization official 13th member. He felt it to be his duty as they had helped so much to get stronger.

The two were sneaking around villas, as they had just noticed a large of people with lanterns and weapons heading to centre of the village. Saïx had signalled Roxas as the two suddenly became transparent blending into the surroundings, the coats they wore were infused with magic giving many abilities including this.

"**She must be close by... I'm sensing something has the scent of human and yet a powerful magical presence" **Saïx stated as he could sense witch's presence

"**Wherever there going is probably where the girl is" **Roxas said as they quickly zoomed after the villagers still unseen by them as they followed them to wherever they going

"**Can you see that in the distance...?" **Saïx said as he saw a faint orange glow in the distance, it was a large fire growing, a small crowd of people were gathered

"**Hurry, I don't want to miss this! I wanna see the witch" **one of the villagers said with eagerness as they were unaware of Roxas and Saïx were right beside them

"**I can't believe that girl is actually a witch" **another voice spoke as the two vampires listened to these people speak as they were almost there

"**After the father speaks, the chief will burn her! Then all the crops will grow even better" **a man spoke as Roxas glared at these people as remembered back to that night the previous year when he was being hunted

"**I don't care about that... I just wanna see the witch burn, just send her back to hell" **another male spoke as they had finally arrived at the burning, Roxas and Saïx were passing along the large circle of people gathered in the large burning wood

The two listened as the crowd of people shouted, cheered and roared as they waited for the burning to commence. Men, woman and a few children had gathered, there was about 20 people at least so far, suddenly a group of people arriving. It was five men and person standing in the middle bound by rope.

One of the men was holding a bible and another was wearing some sash. It was priest and the village leader, the others were men who were each carrying a line of rope holding the person who revealed to be a young girl who looked around Roxas's age, and she was wearing a white sleeveless short dress and white sandals.

She had medium long faint blonde hear and ocean blue eyes, the expression on her face was that of a defeated and sad person. Suddenly out of the crowd a stone flew and hit the girl in her face as they were a red mark there now, people began to throw small objects such as stones, fruit, dirt and even piece of glass at her.

Roxas looked on in complete shock as he saw these throw objects at the girl, she looked like she was about to cry as she now had a few cuts and marks on her, one of her left cheek began to bleed as she started to weep. The two invisible vampires simply watched and then listened to horrible things they called her.

"**Witch!" **a woman shouted in the crowd as she threw a stone at the girl

"**Child of Satan!" **another female voice shouted as they walked past them

"**Demon child!" **a male voice with anger in his tone as he picked up some dirt and tried to throw it at her

"**You're going straight to hell!" **Another hateful comment from another village as the girl simply cried

"**No more will plague us witch!" **a more elderly man shouted as he tried to reach for the girl but was stopped by one the escorts

"**Burn her! Burn the witch!" **At least three voices shouted in repetition chanting from them to burn her

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

_**How awful... Humans... They hate and fear what they can't understand...**_

_**She looks so frightened... That same look in her eyes... I know just how that feels...**_

_**How can these people treat someone like this...? She's no different from them at yet...**_

_**They make me sick! Why... Why do humans always do this..?**_

_**They hate and destroy everything that isn't them... Anything that isn't human like them...**_

"**Roxas... Let's move..." **Saïx told me as we passed through the crowd not touching anyone as we were now out of the circle, we saw as the girl was bought to a platform above the burning wood

"**Everyone... Please settle down... Settle down..." **the man with the bible asked, he was a priest or something, then two other stood by each side of the girl, as that priest opened his bible

"**We have gathered on this night as an act of almighty god himself... To return this creature back to fiery pits of the underworld" **he spoke reading from this holy book as one of the men made the fire larger

"**You have been accused of witchcraft in which you have been guilty... May god have mercy on your black soul" **the priest has the fire suddenly roared as they had thrown something into the flame

**Something was bothering me... **

**If this girl was really a witch, why doesn't she use her powers...?**

**For I was told she should have powerful magic... **

**Why doesn't she use it to defend herself...?**

"**Commence the burning... Burn the witch!" **That chief shouted as the crowd began to uproar and shouted as they were about to push her into the flame, I couldn't stand there and let them do this

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

"**Roxas... Now!" **Saïx said as he and Roxas moved in a flash from where they were standing, Saïx zoomed past the burning wood which put out the large flame making everything dark and Roxas had appeared behind the girl

"**Who's there...?" **she asked as she could sense Roxas and Saïx presence as the blonde ripped apart her binds while the crowd was in the panic, all the lights had been extinguished by Saïx

"**What's going on!? What happened to the fire!" **a unseen voice said in the crowd as they was nothing but darkness, everyone was panicking as they couldn't see anything

"**Roxas, get her away from here... I'll take care of the rest" **Saïx demanded as Roxas picked her the jump and zoomed away from the crowd, going across great lengths of the village

Suddenly Saïx clicked his fingers and the burning wood strangely re-lit giving the area light as the crowd looked around his confusion before turning their attention to the platform. In the young girl's place was now Saïx who had just taken off his hood, the priest nearly lost his balance as he, the chief and the two men backed away.

He was about to attack when Saïx eyes glowed a bright red as he raise his hand, suddenly ghostly whispers filled the air as everyone had been looking at Saïx. Because of that every single villager was frozen in place, no one was moving they were all like statues, it seemed the vampire had performed some kind of spell on them.

"**Listen to my voice... You will forget everything you have witnessed tonight... You will forget my face... my voice... You will no longer remember that girl's face, her voice, her form..." **he said as he voice slightly echoed as all the villagers looked dazed

"**Everything about this girl you will no longer remember... She never existed... Now you will all awaken... Remembering nothing" **the blue haired man stated as he suddenly vanished into thin air

Right by the village entrance where the two had appeared out of a dark portal Roxas was with the young girl, she had a sad expression on her face as Roxas looked at her. She then turned her attention to the young vampire and then a smile appeared on her face as she suddenly hugged Roxas as he had confused expression.

"**Thank you... Thank you so much for saving me..." **she said while Roxas was still a little held back by this as he then gently placed his hands on her shoulders as he noticed the injuries she had gotten earlier from the villagers

"**It's nothing... Don't worry about it... We couldn't stand by and let them do that to you" **he said as she took a step back from him examining him as he took off his hood revealing his face to her

"**I was waiting for you... Roxas..." **she said as Roxas eyes slightly widen as he took a step back, as he was shocked that she knew his name, how could she know his name

"**How... How do you know my name...? Ha... Have we met...?" **Roxas asked a little confused by the fact she knew his name as she then slightly giggled

"**I'm sorry... I can't help it... You see one of my abilities... I sometimes foretell or dream about an important person I'm about meet... I had a dream about you and Saïx" **she said revealing she knew who Saïx's was as well

"**I see... So that's how you knew who I was... So I take you know I'm a vampire, and that you're really a..." **he paused as she simply nodded in response to his question as she then extended her hand

"**It's nice to meet you properly Roxas... I'm Naminé... I'm a witch..." **the blonde hair girl stated her name as Naminé as Roxas looked at her with slight confusion and then shook her hand

* * *

**(Time skip)**

**Year, 1944**

**Location: Unknown **

The setting was a large desert area, dry and desolate of land void of life, suddenly a shockwave occurred, the ground was cracking as ripples of a strange white liquid shot out of the ground. They began forming and merging together to shape something, it made shrieking a high pitch noise, and the shape it was taking was human-like.

It formed a gargantuan sized being, it formed arms with large diamond shaped shoulders, menacing claw, thick short legs and pointed feet. Four long blue tentacles grew out of its back, it had an round shaped with four glowing yellow eyes and mouth with razor shape teeth. Just then three unknown people wear familiar black coats appeared.

Along with them was a girl who was being protected by them she had short black hair, red glowing eyes as her lips were stained with fresh blood. She looked frightened as the white creature was walking towards them, suddenly the three cloaked figures drew strange weapons. One had a strange blue shield shaped like and upside-down teardrop.

Another who was the tallest had a purple detailed lance with an 'X' shaped blade at the tip, and the other who was the shortest of three was holding a black key shaped sword, the hilt guard was two bat-like wings extending downward and a blue diamond. The creature screeched as the three readied their weapons at the beast who charged at them.

"**Let the icy reign encase and shatter you! Frozen Pride!" **The figure holding the shield in a male voice spoke as he zoomed past the creature, it turned back to look at him as it realised its feet were encased in ice

"**Winds that rule the skies, tornados that destroy everything in their path... Lindworm lance!" **the taller figure shouted also in a male voice as he charged at creature as he threw his weapon forming a spear of razor wind and air which broke through the creature's chest

"**All things before me disintegrate into the darkness! Oblivion!" **the shorter figure shouted as he jumped high into the air had slashed through the creature's face to its left leg as it was sliced in half

"**It's over... damn Yūgure..." **the young man holding the key shaped weapon stated as the white creature suddenly dissolved into the air as the three warriors' weapons disappeared

"**The Yūgure has been defeated... I'll open the path, Vexen go back to the village and deal with the people" **the taller man said revealing the man who held the shield to be named 'Vexen'

"**Very well, let the superior know that the mission was a success... Roxas you deal with the former" **he said to the shorter hooded figure to be Roxas who took off his hood, his appearance hadn't changed a bit

"**Alright..." **the blonde simply said he went over to girl with black revealing to be a former human vampire who was on her knees as she went back a bit away, he examined her, and then knelt to her level

"**So... Are you going to kill me now...?" **she asked him as he had compassionate look in his eyes, suddenly in Roxas's eyes this girl had him who had blood on his face and red eyes

* * *

**(Roxas's Thoughts)**

_**I'm looking at this girl... But why do I see myself... I had been sent on a mission by the organization along with my superior members Xaldin and Vexen... **_

_**We were sent to deal with a former human who had been spotted in an isolated village in the desert... **_

_**But it was bigger than we thought as an Yūgure demon appeared, it was after the girl we were sent here for...**_

_**It was the biggest one I had ever since but we still manage to beat with much ease... But this girl...**_

_**I had felt something about her... She was just like I was before I was trained and joined the organization...**_

_**I know we had to deal with her... But I don't it just... She seemed lonely, frightened... And angry...**_

_**I blinked and my view of her had changed back to the girl I originally saw...**_

* * *

Just then a faint smile appeared on Roxas's face as the girl looked slightly confused, he understood what this girl was going through. She had been caught due to her bloodlust, and the Yūgure chasing her was trying to devour her, Yūgures were known to devour humans and vampires for their energy and souls.

They usually preyed on the ones who life force energy was largest, so vampires, such as formers and humans were easy and weaker targets for them. Vampires such as nobles and vampire hunters and other humans with special powers were more challenging but tastier prey for them, they souls were far richer.

"**Don't worry... We're going to make sure you're safe now... I promise" **Roxas stated as the girl focused on his face she genuinely looked like she believed as he then extended his hand out to her as her eyes had changed a dark blue

"**My name is Roxas... I'm former human vampire, just like you... What's your name?" **Roxas said as he had a sincere smile on his as she looked at him, she paused for a moment and slowly reached for his hand taking it

"**M... My name is... I don't have a name... But thank you for saving me..." **she said as she gently shook his hand as Roxas helped her to his feet as he paused for a moment

"**You don't have a name huh...? Well that's okay, I'm sure will get you a name" **Roxas said when Xaldin appeared behind him, just then he left the girl there as he and Xaldin talked

He pleaded with his superior office to allow the girl to come with them to help her, Xaldin wasn't too sure about this, they had originally come here to capture her and wipe the memories of those who witnessed her drinking blood. But Roxas really wanted to help her, as he saw a lot of himself in this girl. So Xaldin and Vexen decided to converse with their superior and other organization members about this.

With that on Roxas's request they bought the girl back with them to their castle. Once there with Axel's support the leader of the mysterious group decided as they had with Roxas in the past, give this girl a home and teach her how to control of thirst. Before the training could begin of course she had to be properly accommodated, she didn't really open up to any of them just Roxas so far.

Naminé the young witch who Roxas had rescued had been living with the organization, she had become close friends with Roxas and Axel, fully mastering her powers and helping train Roxas and the girl. Under the leader's suggestion Roxas had decided to give the girl the name of 'Xion' after a pureblood vampire of great beauty, who their leader knew in another lifetime, and with that Xion had found a home.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter, been working on this since Sunday night, I've done the first 400 words for the 4****th**** chapter so hopefully I'll have done by Thursday. Next time now in the modern society Roxas and his friends have become a part of society, trying to fit in, Axel then comes up with a crazy idea which a reluctant Roxas agrees to. Please leave your reviews on what you thought and I'll update soon...**

**Bye for now! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Decades later, blending into the modern world, the usual work Pt.1**

Years went by, Xion had already completed her controlling training and grown in strength, Roxas had grown stronger as well. The time he had spent with the group had help grown in strength and maturity, but his view of the world remained the same, Roxas's appearance as a 16 year old boy hadn't changed over the decades that went by, he remained the same as the world around him changed and aged.

Decades went by more and more, Roxas executed his missions as an organization member, dealing with Yūgures, former humans, and other issues. He tried to have a normal life but he knew that being a vampire had forever branded him as a monster, an outcast, a fairytale, he didn't truly exist. Roxas began to have a darker view of the world he lived in, he hated humans due to pain he and his friends endured.

He hated other vampires, the nobles who deemed vampires like him and Xion as beasts, a disgrace to the vampire race. Purebloods who had never meant but knew these were the vampires responsible for turning humans into vampires. He knew that it was a pureblood that had turned into a vampire and was responsible for his life, soon after about 50 years after being with them Roxas left the organization on his own path.

Axel, Naminé and Xion who had become the 14th member of the organization joined Roxas on his journey as they worried for him. Naminé would always be with him but Axel and Xion who were still organization members would come and go every now and then wherever he had stopped. Axel was barely around as he was a core member but Xion would as she was still a rookie, but Roxas didn't mind at all.

But despite this deep down in his heart, Roxas felt nothing but hate and rage about the way humans were with vampires, what vampires do, and what he truly was. Roxas... Hated his own existence, there were times including once when Axel and Xion caught him trying to end his life, slitting his wrist which would immediately heal, trying to crush his own throat, but they stopped him of course.

For the sake of his friends, his former comrades who trained him Roxas would try and take his life again, beside Roxas had decided that until he learned who he was before he was a vampire... Until he discovered the identity of the pureblood vampire responsible for turning he would not die, he would keep going until he gain these answers and then after...

* * *

**Year, 2010**

**Location: Unknown Islands**

The sun shined over a large tropical set of islands, all connected to each other, the first island was all jungle with a mountain area. The second and third islands homed to large cities that were connected by a large bridge, but civilizations were large and productive. The first city had a few beaches and jungles surrounding and in between areas of the city, the second looked for modern it was all buildings with a forest just outside the city limits.

These chains of islands were known as the 'Destiny Islands' the first city was Destiny city, it was the first island that was turned into a city. The second city was Twilight city, the technological metropolis was completed only 5 years ago, it brought more people over to the islands. The Destiny islands were off the coast of Japan in an uncharted area of the ocean it had been there for centuries, it was here on these islands were next chapter would begin.

In Twilight City, just at the airport planes were arriving from and departing to different places, inside the large building at the south terminal was the arrivals. Coming out of the 7th gate had come from America, the people were either tourist, travellers visiting family or people who were moving to the islands. Just then a familiar youth was the last among the crowd leaving the gate, he had blonde spiky hair, and blue eyes.

He was wearing a black and white sleeveless shirt with a strange logo on it, grey and white pants, and black shoes with a red pattern on them. He had a large black duffel bag on around him, and finally he had a silver pedant around his neck, it was Roxas. He had just arrived on the islands from the U.S.A, he was here to make another fresh start in his life, and he had come to live with Axel and Xion who were living here.

"**So this is Twilight city huh...?" **Roxas said to himself as he examined the airport looking out the window to see the large city, just then the sound of suitcase wheels came from behind him as he turned to see...

"**Roxas! I can't believe you ditched me there... We were supposed to wait in line together" **a voice said as Roxas turned to see a familiar girl with medium long blonde hair, dark blue eyes were a white dress, skirt under a pale blue jacket with a blue suitcase beside her

"**Is it my fault we got separated after at the terminal when the plane landed Naminé...?" **Roxas stated, it was Naminé the young witch and one of Roxas's closest friends, she had a slightly annoyed expression on her face

"**Don't give me that! One minute were walking side by side and I'm talking to you... The next you go off in your own little world and ditch me!" **the girl protested as Roxas slightly rolled his eyes and then smiled slightly

"**Okay, okay... I'm sorry for ditching you, but next time try and stick close to me" **Roxas said as the girl gently punched him in the arm as he pretended to be in pain

"**Oh just stop! Come on... Let's go, Axel and Xion are waiting for us on the other side of the terminal" **the witch stated pointing the direction straight ahead of them as they headed down there

"**So where is it again that Axel and Xion live...? Here or Destiny city?" **Roxas asked his travelling companion who looked around the terminal and then she looked at him

"**Umm... I think she and Axel have a place here in Twilight city but since there always on missions there never around as much" **Naminé answered Roxas, before about 10 years ago the four friends all lived together in the states but the organization's activity bought them closer to Japan the two decided to move here

"**Okay... Axel said that he might be on a mission so it'll be just Xion if he's not there" **Roxas said as he and Naminé were trying to look out for their friend, they continued to walk and look around for a good 10 minutes until...

"**Roxas! Naminé! Over here you guys!" **a familiar voice called out as Roxas looked to see a girl with short black hair dark ocean eyes wearing black jeans, a grey and black shirt and a black wristband

"**Xion!" **both blondes called the name of their friend, Naminé hadn't seen Xion for a good couple of months, and Roxas apart from calling, video call hadn't seen his friend in nearly a year as they rushed over to her

"**Hey you guys! Welcome to Twilight city!" **Xion stated as she embraced Naminé in a tight hug while Roxas stood there trying to look cool and pretend to not be that happy to see his friend

"**It's good to see you Xion... It's been so long, how are you?" **Naminé stated as she and Xion let go of each other as she had a bright smile on her face as did the blonde

"**I'm alright, the usual I guess... Hey Roxas" **Xion stated greeting her best friend as she then hugged him while he looked a little embarrassed as he then put his arms around her

"**Hey... Xion... It's really great to see you again" **he simply said as Naminé slightly giggled as he glared at her making her smile even more as Xion let go of him as the three friends stood there

"**Wow Roxas... You really haven't changed a bit have you... But I guess I can say the same right?" **Xion said in jokey but awkward manner after all they were both vampires, they appeared as teenagers but both were quite old as was Naminé

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

_**Years had gone by... But still... Me and my friends remained the same... Untouched by time...**_

_**I looked like any ordinary teenage boy but... I was 100 years old... And yet I still look 16...**_

_**Axel, Xion, and Naminé were the same... Axel was at least maybe 200 years...**_

_**Naminé was about the same age as me... Xion was the youngest being 80... **_

_**But that was our lives... Not being human, not ageing, well our bodies don't age...**_

_**This was our curse... watching the world change while we remained the same...**_

_**After mastering my strength I refused to be a part the vampire world, killing other vampires...**_

_**So I left the organization... I still remained close to Axel and Xion, Naminé came with me so I wasn't alone...**_

_**I'd spent the last three decades travelling and sort of 'finding myself' exploring new places...**_

_**I did all this with the organization but I had complete freedom of it... Aside from Naminé...**_

_**I lived in a couple of places, made a few friends... I even tried to have a relationship or two...**_

_**But because of what I truly was and result of my being, they didn't last long... But I was okay with that...**_

_**Relationship with humans... A little overrated in my opinion... **_

"**Roxas... Hey Roxas! Heellooo! Earth to Roxas!?" **a voice called out to me as I snapped out of my trance as saw Xion standing a inch from my face, I had gone off into my thoughts again

"**Some things never change... Your always daydreaming Roxas" **Xion told me as just chuckled slightly embarrassed as I slightly rubbed the back of head

"**Anyway you guys must be tired... Come on let's head back there's a taxi ready to take us to the apartment" **she pointing over to the exit on leading to other terminal as we headed in that direction

_After about ten minutes of walking we finally made it to the other side of the terminal and made it outside, everything was a busy and noisy. I could see cars driving from and to places on the streets, crowds of people going to and from places, it was quite a typical happy and productive city by the looks of it._

_Just then Xion called us over as she was standing in front of an open door of a taxi, she took the front passenger seat, I put our luggage in the back and me and Naminé took our seats behind. Xion gave the driver directions to where to go as the vehicle began to drive down the road, I looked out the window to examine the scenery._

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The taxi drove down through the city, there seemed to be more traffic on the other side of the street, Roxas had a pleasant but vacant expression on his face as he watched the scenery. It was an evening over the city as the sun which seemed bigger than any other place Roxas had seen it from was halfway setting from the sky. The effect made the sky a golden orange and the clouds a combination of pale pink and blue, it was a beautiful site to say the least.

Despite Roxas's usual outlook of the world, he had to admit even if the world aged and he didn't there so many things that were older than. How many times had he watched the sun set around the world, all the times he would watch the sky change different colours under the sun or moon. As the vampire pondered these examples in his mind a gentle but faint smile appeared on his face as they drove pass, as the taxi headed deeper into the city.

Meanwhile just past a street corner that the taxi had gone past a young individual was running along the street, his face was unseen as he ran down the street avoiding and cutting through people. He was wearing a sleeveless shirt that was navy blue with a patch in the centre of it, black baggy pacts with a white line around the edge with pockets, and black shoes with silver soles. He seemed to be panting slightly as he had been running for a while.

"**Darn it! I'm gonna be late again..." **he said as he appeared to holding a large paper bag in his hand as he ran pass the crowds, despite whatever he was late he had an upbeat tone in his voice

"**Oh well can't worry about that now... I'll make in time like always!" **he said as a bright smile appeared on his unseen face as he continued on to his unknown destination as the orange sky blazed over the city

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

**Location: Unknown**

The setting was dark and unknown place, there was no ground, everything was black with faint lines and glimmers of purple. It was some kind or realm, but nothing was here but darkness, a realm of darkness, it seemed to be silent when suddenly amidst the darkness a sudden bright explosion occurred in the distance. A battle or conflicts going on, over in the distance familiar figures in black hooded coats were fighting a white creature.

"**Blasted Yūgures! They just keep coming, no matter who many we destroy!" **one of the figures said as he appeared to holding a pair of red and silver circular weapons with 8 spikes edges as he was holding them in black handles in the centre of them

"**What's the matter Axel...? Don't you of all people is already exhausted from only a few Yūgures?" **another figure with a female voice said as she was now beside him revealing him to be Axel as he took off his hood showing his familiar face

"**Who me?! Please Larxene, I can handle this, it's no problem whatsoever!" **he protested revealing the hooded woman to be named 'Larxene' as she suddenly created a lightning orb as her hood fell off revealing a woman with fair skin, cyan eyes, she had bright blonde hair with two long strands styled like antennas

"**Whatever... Act like the macho man if you want, if you can't handle it... Just leave it to me!" **she proclaimed as she dashed the electrical orb at the large Yūgure that had just appeared as was electrocuted shaking uncontrollably as it was now paralysed

"**Looks like your skills still need a little practise Larxene..." **Axel said in cocky attitude as the women glared at as the Yūgure was slowly moving due to the paralysis, just then behind it another hooded figure was zooming towards from the air

"**The ever-lasting flower whose gracefully raging petals drown you in the ever-blooming darkness... Graceful Dahlia!" **he shouted as he was surrounded by a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals as a large scythe with rose pink blade and green handle appeared in his arms as he sliced through the demon

In mere seconds the large Yūgure dissolved and vanished into nothing as the figure elegantly landed in front of Axel and Larxene. As he stood up properly his weapon disappeared as he then pulled off his hood, revealing a tall man with feminine features, rose pink ruffled shoulder-length hair, his eyes were closed as they slowly opened revealing a pair light blue pupils. Axel and Larxene sighed as their weapons vanished in a flash of light.

"**Well, well... That was quite impressive as always Marluxia..." **Axel stated revealing this man to named 'Marluxia' who sighed faintly and slightly shaking his head as he looked at the two

"**I was hoping that you two would've dispatched that Yūgure without an argument..." **Marluxia said as he turned his back to them examining the area for anymore demons while Larxene simply grinned

"**What's the big deal...? You looked like you didn't need any assistance, were your backup Marluxia" **the blonde stated as Marluxia smirked for a moment while Axel sighed and then extended his hand out

"**I guess that was the last one... This is the edge of the dark realm after all, beyond this leads back into our world... We stopped an entire group before they could crossover" **Axel stated he opened a dark portal beside him

"**Well if you guys don't mind I'm gonna head back... Can you give let Saïx know I'm leaving from here" **Axel asked his comrades as Larxene chuckled for a second

"**Very well... Will inform Saïx that you're heading back home... Larxene and I will report back to the castle" **Marluxia said as Axel smiled and gave his fellow organization member a two finger salute as he then passed through his portal as it closed behind him

"**Well I guess we should head back too? No point standing around here" **Larxene said as Marluxia simply nodded as he opened his own dark doorway as he and Larxene left the dark realm with portal closing behind them

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

**Sorry this took a little longer the chapter was too long and then I lost it and had to start again, I'm almost finish with chapter 5 and it should be done in an hour and uploaded. Next time Roxas and his friends are back together as Axel comes up with a crazy idea for gang to partake in and they decide to go through with it as Roxas destiny is changed again. Please leave your reviews on this chapter and the next one and I'll update soon...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Just like old times, a crazy idea and a fresh start, and the destined meeting! Pt.2 **

The three friends had just arrived at Xion and Axel's apartment, Xion had finished paying the driver before he drove off. The complex was standard apartment with four floors, 4 apartments on each floor, Xion and Axel were at the top as they opened the main door entering the building. They went over to elevator got inside and headed to the 4th floor, about 2 minutes later they reached the top, with luggage in hand they went down the end of the floor.

"**Alright it's just over here..." **Xion said as they went to the last door in the hallway, she then took out her keys and unlocked the door as they entered the apartment, the apartment was three bedroom facility

"**Wow Xion... This place is really fancy, kinda one of those 5 star hotel rooms or something" **Naminé stated as the apartment looked pretty modern and luxurious, the living room had a balcony that looked to ocean and the other islands,

"**Yeah I guess it pays to be part of the organization... Xemnas can accommodate us with almost anything" **Xion stated someone who paid for this apartment by the name of 'Xemnas'

"**Yeah well I guess being the leader of the organization, former member of the vampire council... And in charge a bunch of large companies has its advantages" **Roxas stated that Xemnas the leader the organization had was quite wealthy in the modern world

"**Oh I'm sorry that get a free home while you wonder the around the world... Maybe if you come back then you can experience this again" **Xion stated in a sarcastic manner

"**Yeah I don't think so... Anyway how are we doing this?" **Roxas asked Xion who then took him and Naminé back through the hallway to they were a set of doors

"**This will be your room Roxas... And Naminé you'll be bunking with me" **Xion stated pointing to the two doors as Roxas then went to get his bags and entered his room while Xion went to help Naminé unpack

Roxas examined the room, it was a medium double bed, a small cabinet on the left side and on the right was a wardrobe, and the floor was carpeted. The walls were a dark blue, a large pair of bay windows, opposite the bed was desk and chair, Roxas after examining the room let out a long sigh as he dropped his bag, kicked off his shoes and fell onto his bed sighing again in a relaxing manner.

He had been exhausted for his trip and now he just wanted to sleep, as his eyes slowing closed as he drifted off to a slumber. Back with the girls Xion was helping Naminé unpack her luggage, her room had lilac walls, a tall wardrobe on one side, and it had carpeting as well, a dresser and large pair of windows. Just then Naminé glanced back at the door and then smiled a faintly and then a much sadder expression appeared on her face.

"**Roxas has gone to sleep..." **Naminé simply she could sleep that Roxas had fallen asleep as Xion noticed something was bothering her as she went to her friend

"**Naminé...? Is something wrong?" **Xion asked her friend who stopped packing and then out of the window to see the orange sky and the large sun still setting

"**It's Roxas... I just want this to be a real fresh start for him, you since what happened last TIME..." **Naminé simply stated as Xion sighed remembering the incident in which Roxas tried to end his life again, luckily Naminé and Xion were able to stop him

"**It's okay now though...? Roxas made a promise to us that he wouldn't attempt to end his life..." **Xion said reassuring her friend but then Naminé sat down on the bed as did Xion

"**I know but... Roxas is still looking... Looking for the pureblood vampire who... And he wants to know what became of his family" **Naminé said as that was part of the reason Roxas wouldn't try and end his life not until he found the vampire who bit him and destroyed him

"**Hey there's nothing to worry about... Roxas promised, and even if he does find the vampire and settles it... We won't let him end it... Me, Axel and you Naminé... Will be there to protect Roxas" **Xion stated as a smile appeared on the girl's face as she and Xion looked at each other and then smiled

"**You're absolutely right Xion!" **Naminé said as the two had a happy expression as they continued with Naminé's unpacking, eventually the two finished and went to the kitchen to make something for dinner

* * *

**(Later)**

Roxas was still crashed on his bed in a deep sleep, the girls were still in the kitchen halfway through the dinner, just then in his room a dark portal manifested by the doorway. Just then Axel stepped out of the darkness, he had a smile on his face as he saw his friend asleep, then his smile turned into a grin, he clicked his fingers as the portal closed behind him and his black coat vanished.

He was now wearing black jeans with a chain attached to the pocket, red shirt and with cream sleeves, a metal wristband on his right arm and brown shoes. Axel quickly left the room and about a minute later without anyone knowing he was there he came back with a small glass of water, he had a smirk on his face as he slowly approached the sleeping Roxas, he was grinning as Roxas was unaware.

"**Mhmm... Don't even think about it Axel..." **Roxas mumbled in a sleepy manner as Axel froze and then scoffed holding the glass as Roxas's eye was half open

"**Ah how'd you know I was here...?" **Axel asked his friend who yawned slightly and then sighed as he got up now sitting on his bed as he slightly rubbed his eyes

"**I felt your presence... I sensed the dark corridor you used... and I always get this feeling when you about to do something stupid..." **Roxas stated as he let out a yawn as Axel looked disappointed

"**Since when do you get so wise and smart... I remember there was times when you couldn't sense me at all!" **Axel stated while Roxas gave him a vacant expression then

"**Whatever... So was it a long shift?" **the blonde stated referring to mission Axel was assigned to with Marluxia and Larxene in the dark realm along with his other missions he accomplished

"**Oh you know the usual... I mean you remember those missions hunting down Yūgures and dealing with former humans... It can be such a drag" **the spiky red head said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed still holding the water

"**Sounds like the usual alright... The others are well?" **Roxas asked as he was now fully awake while Axel looked out the window and then sighed

"**Yeah... Everyone's alright there the same as always" **Axel simply stated as he and Roxas continued their usual routine of conversation then Axel had 'ah ha' expression on his face as he had just remembered something

"**Oh yeah I almost forgot, I would've got here sooner but I need to get some things for us" **Axel as he in flash of dark mist a bunch files appeared in his hands as Roxas looked confused at the documents his friend was holding

"**And what are those you're holding...? Look if they mission details you already know what my answers gonna be..." **Roxas was cut as a sudden rush water splashed across his face as he quickly stood up wiping his face as he heard Axel's laughter

"**I'm sorry Roxas I couldn't help myself..." **Axel stated still laughing as Roxas's face and hair were soaked as he now had glare in his eyes, suddenly without warning Axel felt a sharp pain in his chest as Roxas had just tackled him through the door

* * *

**(A few seconds earlier in the kitchen)**

Xion was sitting on a dining table in the kitchen area with Naminé opposite her as vegetables such as tomatoes, carrots and potatoes flying above them. Then a kitchen knife began to chop up the vegetables in as they all remained in midair, on the stove a pot filled with boiling water was stirring itself as salt and pepper were being added into it.

It was Naminé's magic that was causing all this as she wasn't even paying attention as the dinner was preparing itself. The two friends were catching up laughing and joking about old times suddenly they heard a loud crashing sound as Naminé nearly lost focus of her spell as the food nearly fell to the ground. Luckily she was able to put everything to one side as the two rushed to where the noise was.

"**What was that?!" **Naminé wondered as Roxas and Axel came rolling in the living room crashing into things, the two girls remained shocked as two were fighting each other Axel with a smile on his face and Roxas with an angered glare

"**Oh come one Axel! What it couldn't be a complete day until you started on Roxas" **Xion stated as the two continued to violently play fight although Roxas had a more serious expression, the Axel had grabbed him into a headlock and began to violent rub his head with his fist

"**Ah let go of me Axel! Ah damn it!" **Roxas shouted trying to get out of his friend's grip when he then reached head butted Axel with the back of his head as Axel released him as the blonde quickly took his opportunity and punched Axel over the head

"**Ah come on you guys! Knock it off, Axel, Roxas!" **Xion stated as the two continued to fight each other, Xion was able to get in the middle and extended her arms getting a distance between the two

"**Alright that's enough you clowns! Knock it off"** she stated as the two eventually calmed down Axel was still giggling while Roxas was dusting himself off as Xion sighed and Naminé slightly giggled

"**Just like old times..." **Naminé simply said as there was awkward moment of silence until the four started to laugh at this, just another usual day between these four friends

* * *

**(Later that night)**

The blazing orange sky had become a dark blue night sky with stars and full moon shining down over the islands. Roxas and others had just finished their dinner, when Axel had gathered everyone in the living room, he had with him those documents he conjured up earlier as he gave one to each of his friends. Axel had come up with an idea as he and Xion were gonna a lot of free from the organization so he decided that the gang should...

"**Wait... You want us to a high school?" **Roxas had been reading the document, he was all the official school records with his personal details on it although it was mostly false

"**Yeah I thought it would be a pretty good idea" **Axel stated as Roxas slightly scoffed while Naminé read the fake files that Axel had made for them

"**You can't be serious... Why would you want us to go to school?" **Roxas asked his friend a little confused by this proposal Axel had put on the table

"**Well it's a fresh start for us here these islands Roxas... I mean you can't stay here in the apartment all the time" **Axel said as Roxas was still unconvinced by this while Naminé suddenly gasped with joy

"**Oh Twilight high as an advance arts course" **Naminé said going through the information while Xion read hers

"**Look I thought about it... Since all the kids start back from their summer vacation in a week its gonna be weird if you, Naminé and Xion are cooped up in here" **Axel said as Xion nodded in agreement with him

"**And what about you? We may look like teens despite our ages but just went pass that line" **Roxas as Axel's appearance was thought of man in early mid 20s so he couldn't possibly enrol as a student at the school

"**True... But I've already got a place in that school for myself it's just you three..." **Axel simply stated as Roxas looked even more confused by this as he still wasn't convinced by this idea

"**Well I agree with Axel... It'll be a great way for us to experience the whole 'high school' experience, making friends, doing homework you know being a real teenager" **Xion simply said onboard with Axel's proposal

"**Yeah I wanna try going to a high school, it really sounds like it'll be a lot of fun!" **Naminé said with a smile as she seemed excited about the idea of attending a high school for the first time in her life

"**Actually it's one of those private high schools and a really good one... So whaddya say Roxas? It's 3 to 1 on this come on you might even enjoy yourself" **Axel stated as Roxas slightly rolled his eyes

"**Ah come on Roxas... Please... It'll be really fun!" **Naminé asked Roxas putting her hands together as Roxas looked at her and then at Axel and Xion who had smiles on their faces as he then finally sighed

"**Alright fine... Looks like we're going to school I guess" **Roxas in a uninterested manner while everyone had smiles on their faces as Roxas had a faint smile as he felt joy seeing his friends happy

* * *

The night went by as the friends joked and reminisced about old times, after a while Naminé went into her room to practise and perfect some spells she was learning. Xion had started going through books concerning literature as she was eager to start school, Roxas and Axel had gone under the night. Axel was flying over the buildings while was running across the rooftops of those buildings keeping up with his friend as dashed under the moonlight.

"**Ah the air feels good tonight! The moon is out and shining brightly over us!" **Axel said as he spun round in the air as he took a deep breath while Roxas had a smile on his face as jumped across another rooftop

"**This is our time in the world Roxas... Under the night sky is where vampires are free!" **Axel proclaimed as Roxas chuckled for a moment although his view on vampires and his own existence hadn't changed he couldn't refuse to admit that he enjoyed this time when test his vampire abilities to limit with Axel

"**I bet you've missed this Roxas... Travelling on 'your own path' with Naminé I remember how we raced like this and you could never keep up with me" **Axel stated as Roxas smirked glaring at his friend as he began to speed up as Axel smirked

"**Is that a challenge Axel! Cause even if I can't fly I still beat you!" **Roxas as he then jumped off one rooftop and did a somersault in midair before landing on the next rooftop as Axel smirked as zoomed faster to overtake his friend

The two glanced at each other both smirking and with serious expressions on their faces as they raced across the buildings. Eventually they reached their destination, it was a hospital and it was just after midnight, Axel and Roxas were standing over a building that was opposite the hospital.

Just then Axel left Roxas on the building as he descend to a window that had been left opened, the blonde vampire simply waited for Axel to return. Finally after 15 minutes after waiting Axel had climbed out of that same window as he floated back to the rooftop where Roxas was still waiting.

"**Sorry I took so long... Here" **Axel stated as he then handed him an I.V bag of blood Roxas gazed at the object in his friend's palm as his pupils quickly changed to glowing red as he snatched the bag from Axel as he then bit into and started to drink it

"**Roxas..." **Axel simply said as his friend as Roxas wasn't paying attention to him as he attacked the bag with blood in it as he continued to drink as a trickle of blood ran down his from his lips to his neck as Axel slightly poked his bag and began to drink from it

There was awkward silence as the only that could be heard between the two was the sound of them drinking blood. Roxas didn't usually resort to this sort of thing it was only because Axel always got him to go along with these things, besides it was better than the alternative of getting blood. The last time Roxas had drinking blood was nearly about 2 months ago, for Axel it was about 6 months ago.

Due to them being different kinds of vampires they craving for blood and time they could go without it was different. Axel's eyes were red but he was in a calm manner, Roxas however was lost in bloodlust, the blonde's mind had gone elsewhere as he was just a hungry beast who needed to be satisfy its craving for blood. Although Roxas had learned to control his thirst it was still a weakness to him as he became a savage animal due to it.

* * *

**(A week later)**

It was a bright and sunny afternoon over twilight city, as the sky was bright blue with a few clouds in the sky, the city was once again lively and busy. Roxas and the others were about to start their first day at Twilight high school, Roxas was still a little sceptic at first but at same he slightly excited about starting a new school. It would be an interesting experience for him and his friends, it was a fresh start for them.

They would be able to interact with fellow teens despite their actually ages, he could experience being a normal teenager boy going to a normal high school. Axel had left out early and told the others to head out to school, Xion knew the route and after breakfast they were en route to school. Roxas, Naminé and Xion were walking down the road, the school was about an hour from their house, and they were dressed in uniform.

Roxas was wearing a white shirt with black buttons a black and red striped tie, he was wearing a black and white patterned wristband, blue trousers and black shoes. He was carrying a brown bag pack on his back, Naminé and Xion were wearing white shirts with ties, dark blue skirts and black shoes, Xion had a black bag pack while Naminé had small light blue bag pack and a blue folder in her hand.

"**This is gonna be great, I can't wait to start" **Naminé said with joy as they walked down the street Xion smiled at her statement even Roxas smiled for a moment

"**Yeah Axel said he had to attend to something and that he'll meet up with us later" **Xion said stating that Axel would be meeting them at school later although they weren't sure what he was going to do there

"**I still don't know what he's planning to do there, I mean he can't be a student... So Axel gonna do" **Roxas asked himself and the girls as they all wondered what would actually be doing at the school

"**Maybe he's a janitor or something!" **Naminé stated as they all laughed as the image of Axel in janitor's uniform appeared in their minds

"**Or... Or maybe he'll be working at the cafeteria" **Xion said making another as the image of their friend dressed as a lunch lady serving fooled as laughter burst out of their mouths

Eventually the three arrived at a bus stop and got the first bus that arrived as the rest of their journey continued on the vehicle. They watched through the window all the sights they past, then about 40 minutes later they got off the bus they were in a more upper class area of the city as they stood in front of their destination.

It was a large traditional structure it looked kinda like a castle, this was their new school Twilight Academy, the very private school with the top academic course. The three realised that this school was just on the island's edge, they then noticed all the students walking towards the large gates of the building and other inside socialising, they all dressed in the same uniform.

"**Wow! Just look at this place, this is such an amazing building... And look how close it is to the ocean!" **Naminé said as she hear the waves in the distance and smell the ocean breeze

"**Well I gotta hand to Axel... He wasn't lying when he said this place as a great school" **Roxas stated as he examined the large facility with a faint smile with that the three went up to the gate entering the school grounds

"**There sure are a lot of kids here... Based on the building's size it's no wonder they can accommodate so many students" **the black haired girl said looking around as she saw all students walking pass, talking with their friends and going towards the school building

"**Alright we have to go to the main office to get our timetable and classroom details" **Xion added pointing over to main building as the three headed there to the building

Once inside the building they walked down the hallway and past the sign which told them that the office was on the next floor. After using the stairs they arrived on the next floor and headed over the main office, once there they collected their timetables and classroom information, Naminé and Xion were in the same homeroom together, while Roxas was in a different one.

"**Ah it's too bad were not all in the same homeroom... But we still a few classes together at least" **Naminé said as she read the paper with their information on it, she and Xion's homeroom were 1B as in the second room on the first floor and Roxas was 2D the last homeroom on the second floor

"**Yeah that is a plus side after all, and besides it doesn't really matter" **Xion said with positive attitude as they continued walking until they stopped in front of a door that read 1B the girls stood on one side and Roxas on the other

"**Well this is us I guess... Will see you after our first period, try not to get into trouble okay Roxas" **Naminé stated as Roxas gave his friends a pleasant smile as they then entered their homeroom while Roxas headed to his one

"**Alright then it the bell's about to go... My room's on the next floor" **Roxas stated as he continued down until he reached another set of stairs heading to the second floor

* * *

**(Roxas POV)**

_**I couldn't believe that I was actually excited about this... But I still wasn't sure about Axel's idea...**_

_**But he was right about one thing... This would be an interesting experience for us... **_

_**Still I had to be absolutely careful... I have to make I keep that part of me under control no matter what...**_

_**But who knows... Maybe this will be fresh start for us all, but I can't forget my mission no matter what I...**_

"**Whoa! Hey watch out!" **I snapped out of my trance as I heard a voice in front of me I looked up and everything went black as I felt something crash into me as I fell back to the floor, whatever hit me, it hit me in the head

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Roxas was sitting on the floor holding his head in slight pain while other person who bumped into him was sitting opposite him on the ground. The blonde's eyes slightly opened as he barely saw the person opposite him, he then notice there were papers and books all over the floor around. Roxas vision was normal as he then noticed a boy in front of him they looked the same age, Roxas was a little shocked as he examined this person.

This youth had slightly large spiky caramel brown hair, his blue eyes were half open as he held his head, he was wearing the same uniform as him, he had a yellow bag pack on his back and black shoes with silver soles he had a red wristband on his shirt sleeve. He looked almost exactly like almost like Roxas as the vampire thought he was looking into a mirror he then snapped out of his trance as he then got to his feet.

"**Ow... I am so sorry, I was running to my homeroom and I just noticed you... I'm really sorry" **he said apologising to Roxas as he gathered all his papers together Roxas still a shocked by the boy's appearance then he sighed faintly and knelt down to his level

"**It's fine... It wasn't looking where I was going, let me help you" **Roxas offered as he then helped the boy gather his papers and books, the boy slightly chuckled while Roxas looked at him

"**Yeah I'm sorry about that..." **the boy added as Roxas helped him gathered his papers and then Roxas stood back up and extended his hand to the boy in front of him, who finally looked up at him as he noticed Roxas's face

"**Um... Thanks" **he said taking Roxas's hand who helped him to his feet as they stared at each other for a moment as a huge bright grin appeared on his face as he then shook Roxas's hand who looked a little confused

"**Well sorry for bumping into you like that... I'm Sora" **he said with bright manner while Roxas looked a little confused and then a faint smile he was little held back by this boy upbeat attitude

"**Nice to meet you Sora... I'm Roxas" **Roxas stated with a smile as Sora grinned back at him, just then Roxas could feel something, it was faint but he could feel something in this boy

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late delay on this chapter it's just I decided to add another 2000 words and just finished it. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed reading I know I got a few review asking when I was introducing Sora into the story so I finally did it. Next time **

**Roxas and others start their first day at Twilight Academy, making new friends as Roxas finds a friend in upbeat Sora who looks exactly like him. Please review on what you thought on the new chapter and I'll update soon, expect the next chapter maybe next weekend.**

**Bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Welcome to Twilight Academy, my name's Sora Hikaru, the meeting of light and dark Pt.1**

Roxas walked beside the youth who introduced himself as 'Sora' as they were heading to Roxas's homeroom, turns out that they were in the same homeroom together. Roxas couldn't believe the similarities in their appearance, the way they looked the pair could be brothers. Sora had a bright and happy expression on his face as Roxas looked at this boy he was a little held back by Sora's attitude.

"**So I take it that you're one of the new students who are starting here at the academy" **Sora asked Roxas who glanced at the boy, how did he know about that

"**Wait, how'd you know I was new student?" **Roxas asked the boy who simply smiled at the boy as he looked confused and then returned his view straight ahead

"**Oh the headmaster told me that there were 3 new students joining the academy, and I haven't seen you before so I just looked at the logic" **Sora answered Roxas as they continued to walk until they reached the homeroom door that read '2D'

"**Well this is it... Here's our homeroom Roxas, our class teacher won't be here for another 10 minutes so it'll just be our classmates" **Sora said as he opened the door entering the classroom with Roxas following after him

The classroom looked like any old high school classroom, five rows of desks which could seat two students each, therefore a total of 40 students in each homeroom. At the back of the class were some cabinets, on the right side wall was shelf of books, writing pads and other stationeries. At the front was the teacher's desk and a big chalkboard behind it, most of the students were already seated.

* * *

**(Roxas's POV)**

_**So this was the start of my high school life... They were a lot of kids here in this class... Everyone seemed to be with their friends having a good time... **_

_**Too bad that Naminé and Xion are in a different class... And still no sign of Axel... Besides that this seems like a normal high school environment overall...**_

_**Just then I felt an unwary feeling, I then noticed that a lot of people were staring at me...**_

"**Hey who's that over there with Sora...?" **a girl said pointing at me as I looked a little confused as another girl gently elbowed her as she looked at her

"**Don't be rude Sarah, don't just point at that guy!" **she said as that group of girls looked in my direction giggling and smirking at me and Sora

"**They kinda look alike don't they? That guy and Sora... He's cute too" **another girl said as they all giggled again as I sat on desk and then looked at Sora who standing opposite my desk

"**Umm... Do you mind if I sit there next to you Roxas?" **he asked as I was confused and then I just simply nodded as he then smiled again taking the seat next to me

"**Didn't take Sora that long to get in to the new guy huh...?" **I heard a guy whisper, my ears were more sensitive due my vampire senses, what did he mean by that

"**Oh shut up you jerk, leave Sora alone!" **one of those girls whispered scolding that guy, what were they talking about, I then slightly glanced over at Sora, he was just smiling as he was writing something

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

There was quiet chatter between all the kids as the door then opened, a tall man walked into the room, he had slightly tanned skin, blue eyes and spiky brown hair with bangs on each side of his face. He was wearing gold cream pants, a white long sleeved shirt with black stripes and red tie, and black shoes, he looked to be somewhere between his 20s and 30s.

All the girls became to 'aww' as they examined the man he stood in front of them, he was their homeroom teacher, and he had a faint smile on his face as he looked around the classroom. The man attention was drawn to Sora and Roxas, Sora gave the man a pleasant smile and then was fixated on Roxas. The expression on his face was like he had seen a ghost as he then snapped out of his daze, Roxas looked a little confused.

"**Good morning to all of you... My name is Terra ****Sutā**** I'm your class mentor and one of the school's ethics and history teacher" **the man said revealing his name to be 'Terra' as he was their class teacher

"**I say this because I see some new faces in my class for this year... I hope you enjoyed your summer vacation" **he said as he then went over to the chalk board and began to write something

"**Now before I hand your class details we have a new student joining us, so why don't you come up and introduce yourself" **Terra stated as Roxas looked around slightly as he then got up and stood in front of the class as everyone looked at the blonde

"**My name is Roxas ****Kurai.****.. I just moved here with my friends, it's a pleasure to meet you all" **Roxas simply stated as he slightly bowed his head as he then returned to his seat

"**Alright then... Once I take the registration will start the induction and then you'll all headed to your first class" **the teacher stated as he then picked up a pile of papers and then looked around at one of his students

"**Sora, could you hands these out to everyone please?" **Mr Sutā asked as Sora smiled faintly as he got up and took the papers from his teacher and began to hand them out to each student

"**These documents that are being handed to you are the inductions on some of the news changes made here at Twilight Academy" **he stated as had finished writing his name on the chalkboard

"**Now the explanation will take 20 minutes after that, will head to our lessons" **he said as he had a copy of the booklet as everyone had now opened their booklet as he began to read out

As Terra read from the booklet the students followed along each page, it contained all new things about the school, including new subjects, facilities and timetables. During the summer vacation the academy had been under renovations and the result was a new building behind the school, as well as changing the current areas. Twilight Academy was also a boarding school, some of the students lived on campus.

As Roxas read through the booklet following from Terra's reading, he slightly looked out the window, he gazed at the sunlight as shined over the school grounds. He then turned his attention over to Sora he carefully read through his booklet, the blonde was a little curious by the fact of the resemblance between him and Sora. He felt something from this boy, he seemed friendly enough he thought, just then Terra closed the booklet.

"**Alright then... It seems that's all we have time for... The bell should be..." **he was cut as the school bell suddenly rang through the building indicating that first period was about to start as all the students got up

"**You all have your timetables so head straight to your lessons, you have 5 minutes before the second bell and your late, I'll see some of in your next period and some of you tomorrow" **Terra stated as the class left for next lesson

"**Bye for Mr Sutā!" **one girl said as he slightly waved at her as she blushed and giggled as did her friends as Terra simply smiled at them as they began to whisper between themselves

"**OMG he's so gorgeous!" **another girl said in a happy and excited tone as Terra glanced at them as he could hear their comments as one girl gasped and gently tapped her friend

"**Shut up he can hear you!" **she said as they quickly left the classroom heading towards their class while Terra simply smiled, Roxas was walking down the hallway looking at his timetable when he suddenly felt someone beside him

"**Hey Roxas! Are you okay, are you having trouble finding your next class?" **Roxas turned to see Sora next to him as he took the vampire's timetable from him examining it while Roxas looked slightly confused

"**Umm... Yeah I just need to find to class..." **Roxas paused as he hadn't been paying attention to his timetable he was just staring at it when Sora took from him as the boy looked around on the paper until he found it

"**Ah our timetable are almost the same... We have science next" **Sora said handing Roxas back his timetable as Roxas had a slightly dumbfounded expression on his face as Sora simply smiled at him

"**Okay... And that's where?" **Roxas asked the caramel brown haired teen who pointed in the direction of the hallway ahead of them on route to their science class

"**Come on then, we don't wanna be late on the first date back?" **Sora said while Roxas was still a little by Sora's upbeat attitude as he followed the boy to his next lesson

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the principal's office)**

The headmaster's office was a large luxury office, on one side was shelves of books, and on the other were cabinets filled with other documents and papers. There were three large windows on each wall of the room and in the centre was a man at a large desk with a few books and files on top, he appeared to writing something. He had medium long pale blonde hair, a short moustache and goatee, he had bright orange eyes.

He was wearing a periwinkle labcoat and white collared shirt under it, black pants and shoes, he also had a red scarf around his neck. This was Ansem Kashikoi, he was the headmaster of Twilight Academy, a wise and intelligent scholar he wished to pass his knowledge onto the future generation. Just then he heard a knock at the door as he looked up as the door opened slightly revealing Terra who a plain expression.

"**Ah Terra it's good to see, is there something you wanted?" **Ansem asked as Terra entered his office closing the door behind him as he walked over to the man's desk

"**Yes sir sorry to bother but there's something I need to discuss with you... regarding my new student" **the young man said as he had a more serious expression on his face

"**Ah I believe the young man... Roxas Kurai joined your class" **Ansem stated as they were referring to Roxas while Terra slightly nodded at him and then looked out the window

"**Yes... He... His face it's..." **Terra paused as he had a slightly sad expression on his face as Ansem sighed and nodded his head on his desk there was a photo the image was of three young children and three teens

"**His bares a similar resemblance to our Sora... But his face, his appearance are striking image of Ve..." **Ansem stopped mid sentence as he couldn't bring himself to speak this name and then sighed

"**You shouldn't worry into this, I'm sure it's just a coincidence of this young man's appearance, don't look too much into it... But you and Aqua keep an eye on Sora and the others" **Ansem simply said as Terra nodded as he then slightly bowed before leaving the room

"**This academy... I want it to remain a peaceful place... I must protect these children" **the elderly man said to himself as he gazed at sunshine through his window

* * *

**(Back with Roxas)**

Back in science Sora was helping Roxas adjust to his class, they were paired up to perform an experiment used to change the colours of fire using different compounds to make different colours. Roxas was a little embarrassed getting help from Sora as was a little clueless, the truth is he knew most of this stuff, while training with organization they taught him standard academics.

Sora's positive attitude was a little too much for Roxas, but he didn't mind it really, after all Roxas agreed to partake in this as a means to have a fresh start. So he was going to make the best of it, even if he didn't really wanna do it, the class continued till about eleven until the bell rang indicating it was the 20 minute break before next period Roxas had decided to meet up with Naminé and Xion after their classes.

As the bell rang throughout the building the empty hallways became packed with students heading either outside on the grounds to relax and socialize, or to the break rooms which was another social gathering. Roxas had just walked out of the class he looked around slightly wondering where to go to find his friends, he also wondered where Axel as he hadn't seen him yet, just then he felt someone pat his back.

"**Hey Roxas thanks again for helping me on the notes, you seemed to know a lot about this" **Sora said as Roxas looked back to see the spiky haired boy grinning at him as he smiled faintly

"**Uh yeah... Sure, you're welcome... Hey can you tell me where the break room is?" **Roxas asked Sora who then smiled and then pointed out to a window opposite them there was a building

"**That building over there, that's where the dorms are as well as the break room" **Sora said as Roxas looked over to that building that's where he was going to meet the others

"**Are you sure you can find it on your own from here Roxas?" **Sora asked the vampire who smiled for a moment and then looked at him

"**I'm pretty sure I can find it... Thanks a lot Sora, I'll see you around" **Roxas said as he then extended his hand out to Sora who shook it as he smiled brightly

"**Sure I'll see you later Roxas..." **the caramel brown haired boy said as Roxas then walked off while Sora remained where he stood, he watched Roxas leave his view and then he suddenly sighed

"**Roxas..." **Sora simply said as he examined his hand that he shook Roxas with and then a faint line of pink blush went across his face as he smiled, suddenly the image of a person with blonde hair appeared in his mind

"**He looks... Just like you... Ventus..." **the boy quietly said to himself referring Roxas's appearance to someone named 'Ventus' as he then headed in the other direction still blushing faintly

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

**Well this took a while to complete, sorry this took so long everyone, I've just been busy with personal things and work things. I hoped you all enjoyed the new chapter, I've already got the first 1000 words for the next chapter done. I'll continue it in the afternoon causes it 1am over here and I need some sleep now. Another note... fans of Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh check out a fanfic by my cousin K.O1945 it's really good...**

**Next time Roxas and others continue on their first day at school along with some funny revelations and Sora begins to develop feelings for his new friend. Please leave your reviews and I'll update soon probably by Wednesday or something hopefully. Also I'm trying to work on chapter or story cover for this story, also really review on you think of the story so far!**

**Bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Welcome to Twilight Academy, my name's Sora Hikaru, the meeting of light and dark Pt.2**

Sora went round the corner of another corridor until he noticed two people at the end of the hallway in the mass of students. One was a tall muscular teenage boy with pale skin and spiky silver hair, he had a pair bluish green eyes, he was wearing the same uniform as all other boys and a red wristband on his left shirt sleeve with a strange symbol.

Beside him was a girl was about Sora's height, she had auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. Her skin slightly pale and she had a necklace around her neck, and was dressed in the same uniform as all the girls. She was holding a book in her arms, Sora smiled as he rushed over to them, these two were Sora's closest and dearest friends Riku and Kairi.

"**Riku! Kairi! Hey guys!" **he shouted as he stopped in front his friends showing them a bright smile Kairi had a bright smile on her face while Riku faintly smiled

"**Hey Sora, how was your first lesson...?" **Kairi asked her friend as he slightly rubbed the back of his head slightly chuckling a bit

"**Oh don't worry Kairi I didn't struggle with my subject, I had some help and even helped him" **Sora said as Kairi raised an eyebrow and Riku had a curious look in his eye

"**He...?" **Riku simply said wondering who his friend was referring to, Kairi was curious about this as well as Sora was faintly blushing as he then rubbed his cheek with his finger

"**Um... A boy I met this morning, he's one of the new kids and he's my homeroom" **Sora said as Kairi smiled as she saw the expression on Sora's face as Riku had a slightly serious look on his face

"**Oh really... What's this guy's name Sora?" **Kairi asked Sora as he thought about Roxas and then about the person he called 'Ventus' and then smiled

"**His name's Roxas... He moved here about a week ago with his friends" **Sora said as Kairi then took her friend's hands and gave him a sincere smile

"**You've gotta crush on the new kid don't you Sora...?" **Kairi said as Sora quickly removed his hands from hers as he blushed a deep red as he looked embarrassed

"**No, no, no! I don't have a crush on him, I barely got the chance to know him properly... Besides I don't if he's you know..." **Sora said as Kairi had a slightly worried look on her

"**You shouldn't worry about it Sora... Even if he isn't gay or even bi, it sounds like you've made a friend in this Roxas person" **Riku said trying reassuring his friend revealing Sora's 'interest' in Roxas

"**Yeah... You're right Riku, thanks" **Sora said with a faint smile as the three friends continued to talk about their day so far as they then headed outside

* * *

**(Back with Roxas)**

Roxas had just arrived at the break room it was a large area with chairs, a couch and even a couple of beanbags. There were computers on side of the room and a couple of bookshelves on the other side, students were socializing with their friends, just then Roxas noticed Naminé and Xion. The two were talking with some people while Naminé had a sketchbook out drawing something as Roxas walked over to them.

There was a girl and two boys with Naminé and Xion, one of boys had light skin, spiky blonde hair and brown eyes. The other boy had a heavy-set built, light skin, black hair, and brown eyes as well, he was wearing a headband with grey lining. The girl who was talking with Xion had green eyes, peach skin and brown hair that was sticking out on both sides, and she had a blue necklace around her neck.

"**Roxas! Hey there you are!" **Naminé said as she her friend walking over to them as he got up as Xion noticed Roxas as she got up as well

"**Hey guys... Sorry I took a while finding this place" **Roxas said as Xion greeted her friend as they then turned to see the group they were talking to

"**Oh Roxas come and meet some of our new friends..." **Xion said as Roxas stood in front of the three people as he gave them a faint smile

"**Roxas this Hayner, Pence and Olette, we met them in our homeroom class... Guys this is our friend Roxas" **Naminé said introducing the trio to Roxas and vice versa

"**Hey Roxas it's nice to meet ya! Naminé and Xion have told us all about you" **the boy with blonde revealed to be 'Hayner' who shook Roxas's hand

"**Yeah, you look exactly like the sketch that Naminé drew of you, a pleasure to meet you" **the black haired teen known as 'Pence' as he then shook Roxas's hand

"**Yeah likewise..." **Roxas said as then took a seat with the gang and his friends as then Olette slightly giggled while looking at Roxas who looked a little confused

"**You know I was right... He does look a little like Sora doesn't he, they could be brothers or something" **she said as Roxas's eyes widened as he heard her mention Sora

"**You guys know Sora?" **Roxas asked Olette and the others curious that they compared his appearance to Sora's as he had when they met this morning

"**Yeah he's a friend of ours... How do you know him?" **Hayner said asking Roxas how he knew Sora

"**I just bumped into him this morning... And he's in my homeroom as well" **Roxas stated how he met Sora

"**He was kinda really positive, and a little too friendly, it was slightly overbearing" **Roxas in kind of awkward manner as Olette giggled again

"**That sounds like Sora, he's a real nice guy, and everyone loves him" **the girl said referring to Sora

"**Yeah he's always got a smile on his face, he's got a positive energy that just makes infects everyone" **Pence stated as the Hayner and Olette agreed with his statement as did Roxas

"**He sounds complete opposite to Roxas... I can't wait to meet him" **Naminé said making a joke at Roxas's expense as he glared at her slightly

"**Very funny Naminé..." **Roxas said as she laughed at her friend while he rolled his eyes at her

"**Yeah he sounds like a really a nice person" **Xion added as she was a little curious about Sora

"**So Roxas do you have a free period after this?" **Hayner asked Roxas who then took out his timetable

"**Umm... Actually yeah, I was gonna use that time to explore the school a bit, what about you girls?" **Roxas asked Naminé and Xion who pulled their timetables

"**Oh I've got ethics next in the main building..." **Xion said reading her schedule lesson after their break

"**I think you have that with me and Olette Xion?" **Pence stated as he checked his timetable he Olette and Xion had the same ethics class after their break

"**Well I haven't got anything next until after lunch" **Naminé said showing her timetable she had free period

"**Well then I guess I'll be your guide for the next period" **Hayner stated as he had free period along with Roxas and Naminé, so he could show them around the school

"**That sounds great, I wanna see what are new school is like" **the blonde witch said with an eager manner

"**Alright then Hayner, I guess you'll be our guide for today" **Roxas stated while Hayner had a slight smirk on his face, for the rest of break the group got to know each a little better

About another 20 minutes later the bell rang once again as the break period and the students were returning to their next lessons or to the break room for their free period. Roxas and Naminé now being guided by Hayner were going around the academy facility as he was showing them around. They were walking through the school grounds there only about 10 other students outside with them so it was gonna be a quiet free period.

"**Alright so whaddya guys wanna see first?" **Hayner asked the two as they looked around there were four buildings that made up the academy, the one they were leaving from was break room and dorms

"**Well I'm wanna check out the art department of the school" **Naminé asked as Hayner looked around and then his gaze stopped at the second building

"**Oh well the art department is over there along with drama, dance and music studios, and the Gym" **Hayner stated pointed over at the building as the trio headed over there

"**Are gym has the latest state of the art equipment and different areas, we've even got a swimming pool here" **the blonde added as he pushed opened the door as they entered the building

"**It seems really peaceful in here as well... Everyone must be in there lessons huh?" **Naminé asked as they walked through the quiet hallway, they turned into another corridor as they then stopped at a door

"**Alright this is the art department..." **Hayner said but then in split second Naminé had already rushed past the door while Roxas simply chuckled it didn't take Naminé rush in the art area

"**What just happened?" **Hayner asked still confused at how quickly Naminé vanished from their group

"**Don't worry that just Naminé really... She loves to draw... I think she'll be alright" **Roxas said with a faint smile as Hayner just chuckled as they stood their

"**Well then let's head down to the gym and meet up with Naminé later" **Hayner said as he and Roxas went back and continued back heading in another direction

* * *

**(Meanwhile in the gym)**

The gym facility which was located on the other side of the building bottom floor, it was divided by three areas, the sports hall which was used for all kinds of indoor games. The second area was an actual gym with training exercise equipment such as treadmills, weight lifting and other equipment, and the last area was a large indoor swimming pool about 20 metres long used for exercise and competitions.

All areas also had locker rooms for the students to use, in the sports hall a P.E class was going on, a class of boys were standing in front of a rock climbing frame. The class was doing rock climbing for the first half of the lesson, a few of the boys were already dressed for the climbing gear. Up by the benches where spectators would seat Roxas and Hayner had entered the hall, a few other students were sitting up there.

"**So this is the gym huh?" **Roxas simply said as he and Hayner took a seat in the benches watching the P.E class below them, the vampire was a little curious by the classes

"**Yep... Well one of the gym's aspects, this is just the sports hall for all the indoor stuff" **Hayner said explaining one of the areas of the gym while Roxas was focused on the class below

"**I see the first class is doing rock climbing... They'll probably 11****th**** graders like us?" **the blonde added as they watched the class take turns climbing the rock side

"**Hey... Is that?" **Roxas paused as he noticed one of the people climbing up the frame, he was wearing the standard white shirt and blue shorts of the class and his caramel brown hair was being covered by his helmet

"**Go on Sora!" ** One of the students in the group shouted as Roxas realised that it was Sora climbing the frame

"**You can do it Sora!" **another positive comment from another student as they were cheering on Sora to succeed as he was almost to the top

"**He's almost at the top" **another person said as he easily climbed higher he was a few inches from the top while Roxas and Hayner watched

"**That's typical of Sora really... He's always the first one to make it to the top" **Hayner simply said as Roxas focused on Sora climbing the wall

"**Sora..." **Roxas simply said in a quiet tone, he focused on Sora he had a serious and focused expression on his face as he placed his hand on the top and climbed up as he stood up on the wall

"**Well done Sora! That was excellent!" **the gym teacher said as Roxas snapped out of his trance, he recognized the voice of that teacher as all the students were clapping and cheering Sora who stood proud

"**That voice... Couldn't be..." **Roxas as he got up from his seat and went to the edge of the crowd benches and looked down among the class was the teacher in a sports outfit and familiar spiky red hair

"**No way... Axel?!" **Roxas said out loud it was Axel, his best friend was the P.E teacher as he had a confused expression on his face

"**Alright that was awesome Sora... Okay then as the rest of you get up there, will pull you back down and then the next four can go up" **Axel said as he was holding a clipboard

"**So that's what he meant...?" **Roxas said as he watched Axel teach the class, he chuckled slightly to himself

"**I am so gonna take a picture of this later..." **the vampire said with a smirk thinking of all the times Axel got on his nerves or embarrassed him

"**Alright then, the next four get ready to go up there" **Axel stated as the next four students got the gear on and got ready to climb, Sora was talking with his friends and then he noticed Roxas up by the benches

Sora just grinned at Roxas who looked a little nervous and then just smiled back at him, Sora then headed back to lockers as did everyone who already went on the climbing frame. After a while everyone had a turn on the climbing frame and then the class was running around the hall, Axel assigned them to do ten laps around the hall. Eventually the lesson finished as the class returned to the locker rooms to get changed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

**It's more than 2 weeks since I last updated but I'm glad I've done it, this chapter getting too long so I've divided it in half, the next chapter should be done by tomorrow. Next time the gang get through their first day of school already making friends, as Roxas finds himself interested in Sora, they are unaware of a danger that's arriving on the islands. Please leave your reviews I so crave them and I'll update soon...**

**Bye for now!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Welcome to Twilight Academy, my name's Sora Hikaru, the meeting of light and dark Pt.3**

Roxas and Hayner had already left after Sora and the others finished their climbing, Hayner showed Roxas around the rest of the building. The other areas of the gym, the drama and dance studio and the music department, eventually they returned to the art department to collect Naminé. She had been drawing since they left, once they had her they left back to the main building, lunch was about to start soon.

"**So... How'd you guys like the tour so far..." **Hayner asked Roxas and Naminé as they walked back to the main building Naminé was still drawing in her sketch book

"**It's was good, I got to see a lot I guess... Which is more than I can say for her..." **Roxas stated looking at Naminé who was focused on her book as she continued to sketched

"**Besides I say something pretty funny..." **Roxas said thinking back to the P.E class and Axel's 'role' at the school as smiled, eventually the three entered the main building and headed to cafeteria

"**Well I'll have to show you guys the rest of the school tomorrow or some other time" **Hayner said in response as they walked through the hallway, just then Naminé looked up

"**Oh maybe we should wait for Olette, Pence and Xion to finish their class and then head to lunch?" **Naminé suggested after finally snapping out of her daydream

"**Yeah I guess we should... Hey, I remember that Olette said it was lunch with Kairi, so that means Riku and Sora too" **Hayner said as Roxas eyes slightly widened as he heard Sora's name

"**Oh so I get to meet this Sora that you met earlier today Roxas" **Naminé as Roxas nodded slightly as they continued to walk through the building, Roxas saw the image of Sora smiling in his mind

* * *

**(Roxas' POV)**

_**What is it about that kid Sora...?**_

_**He's kinda on my brain, the way he smiles...**_

_**I barely know the guy but I could feel so much light from him...**_

_**Maybe it's just a coincidence... Sure we look a little alike... But still...**_

_**Anyway I should worry about this... After all we have to be careful...**_

_**One mistake I it'll end up like all the other times with us erasing memories and having to leave...**_

"**Roxas? Earth to Roxas! Hey snap out of it bro!" **I heard Hayner voice as I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him as he just smiled at me

"**You and Naminé sure like to daydream a lot huh? In case you too didn't notice were here now" **he said while chuckling as I looked in front to see a pair of doors and the sign above to read 'cafeteria'

"**Oh right... Sorry about that" **I said as Hayner pushed the door as we entered the cafeteria, the area looked like a typical school cafeteria, there actually a hand full of people in here

"**Alright then we can wait here for others, or we get some food starting eating and wait for them to finish" **Hayner suggested as I looked and just chuckled

"**Well it's only five minutes until lunch actually starts... But if you can't wait those five minutes then" **Roxas was cut off as Hayner had already gone to get a tray for food while Naminé and I just laughed

"**Well he seems like an interesting guy Hayner doesn't he... Olette and Pence too right?" **she asked me as I thought it Hayner and the others seemed like normal good teenagers

"**Yeah... They seem like good people I guess" **I just said as she just scoffed at me giving me that look she usually gives me as we stood there

"**I guess... Oh come on Roxas, at least try and make an effort" **Naminé told me as I rolled my eyes slightly I'm making an effort on this they seemed like nice, but still

"**Hey guys!" **I heard a voice behind us as I turned to see Xion, Olette and Pence all smiling faces, there was also another girl with them, her face, she looked just like Naminé and Xion, they appearance is really close

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Roxas slightly examined the girl, just like he resembled Sora, there was a resemblance between this girl with Naminé and Xion. She was smiling brightly just like Naminé does, just then the young witch then noticed Kairi and vice versa there expressions changed to a slightly shocked one as the two girls stepped forward to each other. Roxas and Xion then chuckled like a mirror the two fixed their hair and placed their hands together.

"**Hi..." **they both said simultaneously as they shook hands, just then visible only to Naminé a glow appeared around their hands they shook hands, Roxas and Xion then slightly tensed as they could sense something

"**Kairi this is Naminé, and Naminé this is our friend Kairi I told you about... See you look alike along with Xion" **Olette said with a smile

"**Actually she looks more like Naminé, but if Kairi's hair was shorter like it used to she'd look more like Xion" **Pence added as they nodded in agreement

"**Well it's nice to meet you Kairi" **Naminé said with her usual smile

"**Likewise Naminé, it's nice to meet you too" **Kairi replied returning the same smile

"**Oh Kairi this is Roxas..." **Naminé said as Kairi eyebrows slightly raised as remembered Roxas's name from Sora and then she smiled as she shook Roxas's hand giving him a slightly weird look

"**Nice to meet you Roxas... Wow, you really do look like Sora... (But you're the spitting image of)..." **she paused as Roxas looked a little confused

"**Well it's nice to meet you too Kairi... So your also one of Sora's friends" **he said with a smile but with a slight curious expression

"**Yeah... Sora and I have been friends since we were little" **Kairi said in response as she, Riku and Sora were childhood friends they been on the islands for as long as they could remember

"**Hey no offence but how about we get some food and then talk" **Pence said as they had laughed slightly and went over to get some lunch

About five minutes later the rest of students arrived in the cafeteria as it became a much louder and noisy area as the lunch break started. The food looked completely exquisite, there were many selections for meals, vegetarian meals, sweet desert and fresh healthy choices. Roxas and the others were sitting at one of the tables, with Hayner, Pence, Olette and Xion on one side, and Roxas, Naminé and Kairi on the opposite side.

"**Wow... This food is really nice, it's really tasty you know" **Naminé said as she joyful ate the fresh salad and chicken from her plate, Xion and Roxas ate, Xion was enjoying the food but it wasn't as much for Roxas

"**Maybe should've gotten the steak Roxas... Would've been more satisfying for you" **Xion said hinting because he was a vampire he would prefer meat, besides Roxas consumed blood a few nights ago which was the main reason

"**No I'm not as hungry as I thought..." **Roxas simply said as continued to eat even though it was only a few days ago a vampire's need to eat unnecessary after consuming blood, they can go without food for days

"**So... From what Naminé told me earlier this morning, you and her came from America to live with Xion and your other friend" **Hayner said as Roxas then remembered what he saw earlier

"**Yeah... We've lived all over the place, before the four of us lived together..." **Roxas said as over the years he and others did share homes together, they time in the organization

"**So where is your other friend by the way...?" **Olette asked as Roxas smirked while Naminé and Xion looked a little confused as Roxas just had a grin on his face

"**Actually I saw him earlier with Hayner..." **Roxas said while Naminé took up her glass of water while Hayner looked a little confused by that statement

"**We did...?" **the blonde responded as he was confused as Roxas just smirked

"**Axel was that the P.E instructor, the teacher" **Roxas said as Naminé nearly choked on her and Xion's mouth opened slightly, the girl looked at Roxas with a smile and confusion

"**Wait, wait did you just say that Axel was... Teaching..." **Naminé said still confused by that while Xion laughed

"**Whoa, whoa, wait a second... That new instructor is your other friend I thought he was a student or something" **Hayner said as he remembered Axel

"**Oh I've seen him he's the guy with the spiky red hair right?" **Kairi said as Roxas nodded in response to her question as Naminé still looked confused

"**Axel... Our Axel... Was teaching a class of kids..." **Naminé said as she pictured Axel dressed as a teacher teaching a English or Literature class wearing glasses

"**No, no, not like that... He was a P.E instructor, he had a tracksuit on or something" **Roxas said as the image in the girl's head changed to Axel in red tracksuit blowing a whistle as students ran

"**Oh that's so adorable... I wish you had taken a picture or something, Axel would look so cute" **the witch said in joking manner as they laughed

"**Hey guys!" **a voice shouted as the group looked over to see Sora walking over to them Roxas smiled faintly for a moment as Sora noticed the blonde

"**Hey Sora" **Olette and Pence in union they looked at each other with slight confusion

"**What's up buddy!" **Hayner said as he and Sora high fived, and then Sora noticed Kairi and froze slightly

"**There you are Sora!" **She said as she then turned her gaze to Roxas as Sora had an awkward expression on his face

"**Xion, Naminé... This is Sora, and Sora this is Xion and Naminé, there Roxas's friends" **Kairi said as the girls greeted Sora and vice versa

"**Whoa... They look just like you Kairi... Weird huh? We've got look a likes, and you have two" **he said as he then stood in front of vacant seat next to Roxas

"**Hey..." **Sora simply said looking at Roxas with a faint smile

"**Hey..." **Roxas replied as he smiled back at Sora, who looked at the seat

"**Is this seat taken...?" **Sora asked Roxas who moved up a bit allowing Sora to sit down next to him

"**So how's everyone first day back...?" **Sora asked his friends as everyone

"**Not bad I guess, I'm just glad they didn't ask for any homework yet" **Hayner said as they laughed

"**Well that's what you get for not studying all summer, at least Pence and I did it, we spent the last 2 weeks doing it" **Olette said as Hayner just sighed

"**Well you guys are lucky, we had to start all our summer homework straight away..." **Sora stated as Kairi just laughed at Sora's whining

"**Well what did you expect...? After all we have teachers for guardians after all" **Kairi said as Sora just sighed

"**Wait teachers...?" **Xion asked as Kairi looked at her and smiled at her

"**Sora and I, and our friend Riku are orphans you see..." **Kairi said as there was silence around their table, Sora, Kairi and Riku had been orphans since they were young

"**I never knew my parents, my grandmother had died... She was the only family I had left and after that..." **Kairi just paused for a moment everyone had concerned expressions on their faces

"**After a while I was alone until I met Sora and Riku one day... After that the three of us were always together" **she continued as they listened to her story

"**Eventually were ended up in an orphanage which was original the dorms here at the academy" **she said as part of the school was originally an orphanage

"**We were each given a 'mentor' it was usually an older kid or adult who would look after us and guide us" **she said as Sora's face slightly went sad as Roxas noticed that

"**My mentor was Aqua, she's the school art and music teacher, she's like my big sister" **Kairi said revealing the art teacher to be her 'guardian'

"**Riku's mentor is Terra, he's our..." **Kairi was cut off as Roxas began to speak

"**Wait... Mr S****utā?! My homeroom teacher, he's your friend's guardian" **Roxas asked as Kairi nodded in response as Roxas remembered his teacher

"**What about yours Sora...? Who was your mentor when you were little...?" **Xion asked as Sora had much sadder look on his face, Roxas looked a little worried but then Sora shot up and smiled brightly

"**Ah sorry guys I just remembered the headmaster asked to see me! I totally forgot, I'll see you guys I gotta go!" **Sora said as he then took Roxas's sandwiches and switched them for his steak

"**Hey, wait a second... You don't need to rush off right now" **Roxas said as Sora just smiled

"**No headmaster Ansem doesn't like to wait besides Riku's already there so I should go, you can have my steak" **Sora responded as everyone looked confused

"**But Sora..." **Kairi simply said as she looked worried while he just gave her a smile

"**Don't worry I'll you guys later I promise... Bye!" **Sora said as he just zoomed off leaving the cafeteria heading to the headmaster's office leaving the others confused

"**What was that all about?" **Naminé asked still confused while there was silence, and then Kairi just sighed slightly, Roxas looked as he stared at the plate of food Sora traded with him

"**I'm sorry about that Xion... Since you three don't know, I can't say here but it's something personal for Sora" **Kairi said as she then got up from her seat

"**I'm just gonna check on Sora... Sorry about this, I'll see you guys later" **she added in a polite manner as then she left the table as Roxas, Xion and Naminé were confused

"**I... I don't get it...? What's wrong with Sora...?" **Xion asked not understanding what was going on, Hayner, Pence and Olette had slightly sad expressions on their faces

"**Sorry about that guys... It's about Sora's brother" **Olette simply said as the three of them widened their eyes slightly Sora had a brother? That's all she could say as Kairi said it was a personal matter for Sora

That only left more questions for Roxas and the others about Sora but they left it alone as was something personal to him. After that the day continued the bell rang once indicating the end of lunch, Roxas and the others headed to their next lesson, and soon after it was the end of the day as the final bell rang. With that all the students began leaving the main building and heading home, some headed to dorms as they lived on site.

Xion & Naminé were walking with Hayner, Pence and Olette, the three wanted to treat Roxas and the others to one of their favourite things in town. But they were waiting for Roxas, he went to go and collect something from the main office about his class, he was walking down the hallway as the school building was practically empty, just then Roxas stopped by the bathroom door, he paused and looked at the door, and he heard something.

* * *

**(About a few minutes earlier)**

Inside the boys' bathroom Sora came out of one of the stalls after using the toilet, he had just finish his lesson as the bell rang. He was slightly sniffling as he went to wash his hands, after that he took some of the warm water and wash his face as he then looked at his reflection. The water dripped from his face he looked a little depressed but then he slapped his face and put on a grin trying to stay positive, just then the door opened.

Three youths walked in they were talking and laughing, just then Sora's face had a more worried expression on his face, and one had short black hair and blue eyes, another had brunette hair and glasses. The last guy and spiky yellow hair and cut on his face, these guys were bullies and delinquents at the school, they especially liked to pick on Sora because of his sexuality, Sora sighed as they then noticed the youth who looked tired.

"**Oh look who it is guys... It's Sora, our school's little homo!" **the yellow haired teen said as Sora just sighed trying to ignore him as finished washing his hands

"**Or is he the little bi freak... He likes both I heard" **the guy with black hair said with a evil grin as Sora just glared down at the sink still trying to forget it, he then started to walk to the door but was blocked

"**What's wrong fag, you need to go somewhere?" **the guy with brunette hair said blocking Sora's path to door as he tried to get through as the guy with black suddenly grabbed Sora by his collar pulling back

"**Hey let go of me! Stop it, I said let go!" **Sora demanded as the as the boy sent Sora to ground as he landed on his butt as the yellow haired youth then grabbed Sora by his collar

"**Would guys just knock it off!" **Sora was then cut off as the guy with yellow hair punched him across face as Sora fell back, suddenly the boy felt another sharp pain in his stomach as the boy kicked him

"**You make me sick, people like you are freaks of nature..." **he said as he began to kick Sora in his side while the black haired youth stood by the door and the brunette watched

* * *

**(Sora's POV)**

_**I was hopefully that I wouldn't have to put up with this...**_

_**When I'm with Riku or Kairi this usual doesn't happen...**_

_**It was the usual routine... When I was alone these guys, and others would always try this...**_

_**I'm more use to this now... The name calling, the hateful words, and the bruises...**_

_**It's been a while since I last had to endure this...**_

_**Ever since I decided to come out about my sexuality... **_

_**This is what I deal with from ignorant attitude... the jokes and comments...**_

"**Come on... You fucking fag! Why don't you... Fight back you wimp!" **I heard Luke say as he continued to punch and kick me while Danny stood above watching him beat me

"**Come on be a man... Or do you like getting beat up!" **he kept shouting as he hit me harder, I wasn't gonna stoop to his level, no matter how much I want to I won't be like them

"**Stupid little faggot boy! Fine! Just stay there and take my hits!" **He just kept shouting he was really going into me, I coughed in pain as felt it throughout my body... Riku... Kairi... Ven...

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

The yellow haired boy revealed to be 'Luke' was now kicking and stomping on Sora as he was now coughing up off blood. He was going out of control as he was viciously attack the defenceless Sora, he was getting even more angered as Sora wasn't trying to fight back, and he had been depressed about what happened earlier. Sora's eyes were barely opened, parts of his shirt were covered in blood, and droplets of blood ran down his mouth.

**Hey Luke take it easy... I think you can stop now, you don't need to do this" **the guy standing beside Luke said with a slightly worried expression as Luke just glared at him and then continued on Sora

"**Hey what's going on!" **a voice spoke as Luke turned around to see Roxas standing in the doorway as he held the door open while the black haired guy stood back a bit, the Roxas noticed Sora on the floor

"**Sora?! What the hell are you guys doing?" **Roxas demanded as he dropped his bag pack down on the floor and walked over to them, Luke just glared at him with rage

"**Who the fuck are you supposed to be...? And mind your own business, were just teaching this fag a lesson that's all" **Luke said in an arrogant tone as he was now facing Roxas who glared at him

"**Fag...? Look I don't care what your deal is with Sora, but he's a friend and I'm not gonna let you beat him up for such a stupid reason" **Roxas said in a serious tone as Luke showed his teeth to Roxas

"**Look bro I don't know who you think you are but you've got 5 seconds to piss off or you can join Sora" **Luke added as he cracked his knuckle in his hand smirking at Roxas

"**How bout I give you 3 seconds to leave before I make you regret this" **Roxas as he placed his hands in his pockets as Luke just glared at him growling with rage

"**Bastard! Just how do you think you are!" **Luke shouted as he rushed Roxas, suddenly the vampire dodged his attack as Luke fell to the floor behind while his goons looked in shock

"**Whoa did you see that?! He just dodge Luke's punch..." **the brunette said as Roxas slowly walked over to Sora and then kneeled to down before as he examined Sora's body covered in bruising and blood

"**What kind of fight involves 3 against 1... You guys are disgusting, to do this to one of your own" **Roxas said as checked Sora's pulse to see if was still breathing, just then Luke got to his feet and clenched his fists

"**Argh! You're so dead!" **Luke said as charged at Roxas with a raised fist, and then Roxas saw Luke charging and in the blink of an eye Roxas's foot was planted into Luke's face as the yellow haired was stopped in his tracks

"**No way... He just stopped him with his foot?" **the brunette said as Roxas legs was held up still in contact with Luke's face until the bully fell back as he was now unconscious

"**Why you...!" **the brunette said as went to punch Roxas who then grabbed his arm and suddenly twisted it as the goon suddenly screamed in pain holding his wrist in agony

"**Bastard, you're so dead" **the black haired teen said as he pulled out a metal bar from behind as tried to strike Roxas with it and the blonde who was looking at Sora grabbed the bar without looking and hit the guy over the head with it

"**Wha... What's going on...?" **Sora suddenly said as his eyes opened, his vision was blurry as he tried to make out who was in front of him, just then Roxas picked up Sora carrying him in his arms

"**I won't hurt you guys anymore... But if I catch you guys messing with Sora because of that I'll make you sorry" **Roxas said as the black haired guy nodded eagerly and the brunette goon was backed away nodding as well, Luke was still unconscious

"**Ah... Ven... tus..." **Sora said in a weakened voice as Roxas then looked at him slightly, and then he walked over the unconscious Luke who groaned grabbed his bag pack and put it over his shoulder carrying Sora

"**Don't worry kid... I'll get you some help" **Roxas said as held Sora closer to him as the boy finally passed out in Roxas's arms as he headed down the hallway to get him some help

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter, took a while to do but I hoped you liked it, please leave your reviews on it and I'll update it soon. Next time after saving him Sora becomes closer to Roxas who tries to keep his distance not wishing to get closer with him but finds him being drawn to Sora, unaware of the danger that has arrive on the island. I'll work on the new chapter from Saturday and hopefully it'll be done by next weekend or so...**

**Bye for now!**


End file.
